


A New Threat

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Connections, Destruction of a Race, F/M, Kidnapped, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is my first ever DBZ story so please no flames; I will take constructive criticism though.About five thousand years ago lived a race of cat people who were known as one of the strongest races in the universe. They lived together in peace and harmony on earth, making alliances with Saiyans, gods and aliens alike.One day a powerful force came and destroyed everything and killed the entire race…or so they thought. One remains; a girl.Years and years ago when earth was under attack and Goku and his team were down and out; nearly dead. This young girl, unbeknownst to them saved them all and gave them immortality…unless killed. As time goes by and the crystal becomes stronger said powerful force is reawakened as well.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE.





	1. Chapter 1

** A New Threat! **

* * *

 

Trunks-19 (Tonks) x Kayko-16

Goku-40s x Chi-Chi-40s

Vegeta-40s x Bulma

Gohan-34 x Videl-34

Goten-18 x Mika-16

Piccolo-unknown

Krillin-40s x Android 18-unknown

Yamcha-late 40s

Tien-late 40s

Master Roshi-perverted old man

Lord Beerus-unknown

Whis-unknown

* * *

 

** Narrator: **

About five thousand years ago lived a race of cat people who were known as one of the strongest races in the universe. They lived together in peace and harmony on earth, making alliances with Saiyans, gods and aliens alike; this was before humans and Shenron were around.

One day a powerful force came and destroyed everything and killed the entire race…or so they thought…looking for a powerful aquamarine crystal. The only power of the gem that is known is its power to give immortality and to raise the dead. The crystal has other powers as well, but they aren’t currently known. The gem is in the hands of the lone survivor of the cat people; a young girl who matched the powers of the great Lord Beerus. But now her powers seem to be dwindling and the only reason she is able to use any kind of power is due to the crystal.

Let’s see how the families are doing now a days, shall we?

** Goku & Chi-Chi: **

So we all know that these two had two sons Gohan and Goten, but a few years after the last enemy was defeated Goku and Chi-Chi had a daughter they named Chihiro. Both Goku and Chi-Chi are immortal and have stopped aging somewhere in their forties.

Gohan is now permanently thirty four married to Videl who is also permanently thirty four and they have one daughter named Pan who is twelve; she’s still got some aging to do. But they think she will stop aging around the ages of sixteen and eighteen.

Goten is now permanently eighteen and is dating a young girl by the name of Mika who just turned sixteen; she is not immortal so she currently continues to age.

And finally we have little Chihiro; she is currently ten years old and is still aging. Like Pan they figured she’ll stop aging between the ages of sixteen and eighteen.

Both Gohan and Goten are like their father with that fighting spirit while Chihiro is exactly like her mother; but is a daddy’s girl.

** Vegeta & Bulma: **

Vegeta and Bulma are still the same crazy and awkward couple who according to random people somehow make it work. In reality they love each other very much and make it work great…they just have a different way of showing it.

Bulma is a free spirit while Vegeta is still rough and tough; they are both immortal and are somewhere in their forties…even though Bulma says she’s in her thirties.

Together they have two children; Trunks who is permanently nineteen and Bulla who is currently thirteen with a few more years to go until she stops aging.

Trunks is currently single even though almost all the girls swoon over him; he could have any girl he wanted really. And he’s had a few relationships in the past; they just didn’t work out to well. Recently it was discovered that Trunks is reincarnated from a great warrior from the past…name currently unknown.

Bulla tries to date guys here and there, but her dad is always scaring them away. And we don’t use the term scaring away lightly; boys usually never come back. Bulla thinks she’s old enough and mature enough to date and that’s the one thing her and her dad argue about the most.

** Piccolo: **

Piccolo has no family and he kind of prefers it that way.

He is a little frustrated at the moment because he has been asked to be the next Kami of his people; he keeps telling them no, but they keep on insisting.

At this moment he is thinking of going to earth and begging one of his allies to stay with them for awhile.

With his training he is becoming stronger every day.

** Krillin & Android 18: **

Krillin and Android 18 are the parents of Marron and are immortal. Krillin is in his forties somewhere and Android 18; well she’s unknown in age.

Marron is currently eleven with some growing up to do yet before she stops aging like the others. Boys stare at her quite often and are always asking for dates, but she always refuses saying they’re not the right guy for her…and she’s not old enough to date. Normally its’ the dad who would scare away the boys; in this case it’s Android 18. Boys usually just laugh at Krillin.

Krillin still isn’t the strongest fighter in the group, but he does have a great amount of power. But he still can’t beat his wife in a fight or argument…of any kind…Android 18 is the boss of the house and wears the pants.

** Tien & Yamcha: **

No, these two are not gay; they’re just roommates. They are both immortal and have stopped aging in their late forties…and neither of them have any luck in the dating game. Granted Tien has a little bit better luck than Yamcha does…without even trying.

These two have become roommates along with their little buddies Chiaotzu and Puar and they train their minds, bodies and souls every day. Well Tien does; Yamcha is always trying to hard with the ladies…and is always getting shut down.

Currently they are looking for another roommate for whatever reasons…hmmm? Piccolo maybe?

** Master Roshi: **

Well what is there to say about him?

Wait, where is he? He’s locked in his room reading dirty magazines and such.

Master Roshi, as strong as he is, is still a major pervert. And every chance he gets to sneak a look under girls skirts or down their shirts he will…

Like all the others he is immortal and loving it…or rather each generation of new girls and new outfits they may where.

Oh, and his new favorite place to visit is the new nude beach…unless there are guys there; then he’s gone.

As much of a pervert as he is; he’s still very dependable and helps out, seriously, when he can.

** Finally we have Beerus and Whis and King Kai: **

We all know that King Kai is dead and he prefers it that way. He still lives with his companions Bubbles and Gregory.

We also all know that Beerus and Whis are immortal and were way before all the others were.

Beerus is still pretty lazy and loves food, but it looks like he’s paying a visit to King Kai to play a little prank on him.

Whis is still, for the most part, pretty serious; that is until it comes to certain things like certain foods. And he recently found out he likes to play badminton. Every now and then he’ll join in Beerus’s fun…but he’s usually forced into that…or bribed.

They are often caught visiting earth and the gang.

So now that we’re caught up with everyone it’s time to get on with their new adventure.

Bulma was having one of her famous barbecues when Lord Beerus and Whis showed up; Beerus seeming down in the dumps.

“Hey! Its Beerus and Whis! It’s so good to see you! But you don’t look so good; is something wrong?” Goku asked at first cheery and then concerned.

Beerus didn’t reply and just went to sit down…without any food.

“What wrong with him? Is he sick; he’s normally scarfing down food, especially sweets by now.” Bulma said looking from Beerus to Whis.

“He’s very upset; today marks the five thousandth anniversary of the cat peoples’ destruction.” Whis said simply.

“Cat people?” Almost everyone asked in shock; the only ones to not be shocked were Vegeta and Piccolo.

“They were a race of cat hybrids that looked like humans with cat ears and tails. They were strong allies.” Vegeta said simply crossing his arms.

“They were stronger than your race of Saiyans; they could’ve wiped you out if they had wanted.” Beerus said still down in the dumps.

“What happened to them?” Goku asked looking at Whis.

“They were wiped out by a threat they didn’t see coming; they were peaceful creatures. They only ever fought when they had to. They had an alliance with the Saiyans, some of us gods and some other alien races. If sure if they had known about the oncoming threat they would’ve called for help. But by the time it all happened; it was too late. Beerus, he really cared less about most of the people there; they weren’t up to his strength. However, there was one; their princess. She was the strongest one there and gave Beerus a run for his money; but she too is gone…or so we think.” Whis explained.

“That whole species was wiped out and you know it. Why would you think their princess wouldn’t be as well?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“Because her body was the only one that wasn’t found; Beerus knew everyone there by name and looks. We found each and every cat person there…except the princess.” Whis explained.

“She was also the holder of the aqua crystal.” Beerus said simply.

“So what happened to the crystal?” Bulma asked curiously.

“No one knows; same as no one knows what happened to the girl. Where is that boy of yours Vegeta?” Beerus asked looking around.

“He had to go run some errands for me; I had him go get some groceries that Vegeta forgot.” Bulma said glaring at her husband.

“I told you that I forgot woman!” Vegeta exclaimed annoyed.

“Yeah? And how many times did I ask and remind you to get those items? I even called you while you were to remind you man!” Bulma exclaimed just as annoyed.

Vegeta was going to say something, but decided to hold his tongue.

“Oh…I see. It kind of sucks that he got to be reincarnated and I haven’t seen or felt anything on the girl; huh…oh well…” Beerus sighed as he sat there with his hand on his chin.

** With Trunks:  **

** Trunk’s P.O.V.: **

I was walking around town with some groceries that my mom wanted me to get when I heard what sounded like a young girl crying out for help.

So me being me; I immediately ran to help.

When I found out where the cries were coming from I saw a bigger looking guy pinning a younger, much smaller looking girl against an alleyway wall. I didn’t even think; I just reacted as I grabbed the guy and threw him off of her like he was nothing at all.

“Dude, what the hell?!” The man yelled out as he stood up.

“Stay away from her!” I yelled pissed off.

“I don’t think so! I don’t know who think you are, but she’s my wench; I’ll do what I damn well please!” The man yelled as he ran at me.

I easily dodged him and punched him square in the face knocking him out.

“If she really is your woman you wouldn’t hurt her! Men don’t hurt their mates!” I yelled pissed off.

After I knocked him on his ass again he got up again, looked at her and then me.

“Fine, I can find better pussy anyways.” He said simply as he took off while the girl fell to her knees.

“Hey, are you ok?” I asked as I knelt in front of her.

“Yes…I’m ok, thank you.” She said softly.

She looked up after a few seconds and I got a huge surprise; cat ears and a cat tail popped out as her eyes got wide.

I just stared in her big bright magenta eyes as both of our breaths were taken away just like that?

“Tonks?” She breathed out and then, out of nowhere she got up and took off with tears in her eyes.

I tried to chase after her, but my mother contacted me.

“Trunks, where are you? Are you ok? Did you get everything?” Mother asked right away.

“Yes mother, I’m fine. I got everything and I’ll be home in a little bit.” I sighed as I looked towards where that girl went.

“Are you sure you’re ok; you seem distant.” Mother said looking at me.

“Yes, I’m sure! I’m sorry mom…I’ll be home in a few.” I said as I went back to the groceries I set down and flew back home…


	2. Chapter 2

When Trunks got back to his place Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for him in the kitchen, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

“Woman…remind me again why we’re doing this…” Vegeta said annoyed as their son came in.

“Because…something happened and he’s avoiding questions! Now you tell your son to tell us what’s wrong and what happened in town!” Bulma demanded making Vegeta back down and for others to look in through the doorway, wondering what was going on.

“Son…just tell your mother what happened in town.” Vegeta mumbled.

“Nothing happened! Here are your groceries; I’m going out back.” Trunks said rolling his eyes; this caught Vegeta’s eye right away.

“Trunks! You get your ass back here and tell mother what happened in town!” Bulma yelled furious as she went charging after her son and husband.

“Did something happen in town?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“NO!” Trunks yelled.

“Dude, are you sure? You’re bleeding.” Goten said getting Bulma’s attention.

“Relax woman; it’s not his blood.” Vegeta said simply before looking at his son, “You met a girl today didn’t you?” Vegeta asked causing everyone to look at Trunks; Bulma with sparkly eyes.

“Why didn’t you bring her with? We wouldn’t have done anything to embarrass you!” Bulma said excitedly.

“Sure…you wouldn’t…I wouldn’t really say I met a girl. It’s more like I saved a girl. I was on my way home when I heard a girl crying for help; some guy, who I guess was her boyfriend was beating the crap out of her in an alley. I beat the crap out of him and he said he didn’t want her anymore. I went to help her up and she said thank you…and then the strangest thing happened…” Trunks started.

“And what would that be?” Bulma asked inching closer to her son.

“When we locked eyes it felt like our breath was sucked right out of our bodies and her eyes sparkled…and then she called me Tonks…” Trunks started; he was going to continue when Beerus flew at him.

“What did you just say?” Beerus demanded.

“I was just saying how I saved a girl a little bit ago.” Trunks started.

“No, not that. What was the last thing you just said?” Beerus demanded grabbing a hold of Trunks arms.

“She called me Tonks?” Trunks asked.

“Are you sure that’s what she called you? What’s her name?” Beerus kept on demanding.

“Lord Beerus…maybe you should calm down and let the boy speak.” Whis suggested.

“Fine…well then, speak boy.” Beerus demanded as he took a few steps back.

“I don’t know her name; she took off after a pair of cat ears and a tail popped up and she called me Tonks. What’s going on; do you know her?” Trunks asked as he felt a fury he’d never felt before.

“It depends…is this the girl?” Whis asked bringing up a picture of a young looking girl with calico cat ears, tail, magenta eyes and wavy, shoulder length deep, dark blue hair with red rose hair clips in. She wore a red and blue school girl skirt with a white top and red overcoat, a small aqua blue looking crystal around her neck along with a light blue fabric chocker, a rose bracelet.

“Yeah, that’s her…but her hair is longer and I didn’t see that necklace…” Trunk said looking at the picture…not able to look away until Whis pulled it back.

“Hey!” Trunks yelled having an outburst that shocked his mother.

“Trunks, what’s going on with you?” Bulma asked shocked.

“I’m sorry mother; I don’t know what’s gotten into me today.” Trunks said apologizing, after sighing.

“He’s found his life mate.” Both Vegeta and Beerus said at the same time.

“What?” Bulma asked confused.

“They connected; that’s why it felt like their breaths were taken away like that. She’s his life mate; the one he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with.” Vegeta explained.

“Well it helps that they were mates long before. Trunks may just be the reincarnation of Tonks, but he’s still him; he’s also still Trunks. But who she sees is Tonks and I think it scares her; I think she watched him get killed. To her he’s dead and she doesn’t know much about reincarnation.” Beerus explained.

“What can I do to get her to trust me; to know I’m here to protect her?” Trunks asked.

“She shouldn’t need protection! She was equal in strength to me; she was the only one who stood a chance against me and was the best sparring partner I ever had. No offence Whis.” Beerus said as mumbled that last part.

“None taken; she was really strong.” Whis said simply.

“No offence, but she didn’t seem very strong; she couldn’t fight her way out from a mere human.” Trunk said simply.

“But that’s not right; she’s my sparring partner!” Beerus exclaimed becoming very upset.

“My lord…maybe she’s dwindling.” Whis suggested.

“What do you mean?” Beerus asked.

“Maybe with whatever happened to her thousands of years ago; she needed to use a good portion of her energy and power to keep herself safe. Maybe her power is either dormant…or…or she’s loosing it.” Whis explained.

“She’s a princess?” Chi-Chi asked looking at Beerus and Whis.

“Yes…and she’s most likely the reason you’re all immortal. Do you remember the day you all became immortal?” Beerus asked looking at them.

“No not really.” Everyone said at the same time while putting their hands to their chins to think.

“Wait…I remember water!” Goten said making everyone look at him with shocked faces.

“What?” Everyone asked confused.

“You know water; it was dark water with waves in it.” Goten said simply.

“You mean like this or this?” Whis asked pulling up a picture of water and a close up picture of the princess’s hair.

“The second one.” Goten said pointing to the hair.

“That’s hair…it belongs to the princess.” Whis said simply.

“So…are we the reason her powers are diminishing?” Krillin asked.

“No. Regardless of what happened to most of her powers; her powers of and to give immortality and healing remain. They crystal she wears can bring the dead back to life; but that takes an incredible amount of energy.” Whis explained.

“Can I ask a question?” Trunks asked huffing.

“What is it?” Beerus and Whis asked.

“Does she have a name or is it just Princess?” Trunks asked slightly annoyed.

“Her name is Kayko; that’s what Tonks and a few select others called her. Most just called her Princess though.” Whis explained.

“Yeah and she hated it; she just wanted to be called Kayko.” Beerus said rolling on the ground laughing at a memory.

“What’s so funny?” Everyone asked confused.

“He’s just remembering Princess Kayko in frilly dresses; she hated them, said she looked ridiculous. She preferred to wear skirts, shirts and either leggings or thigh high socks; she was kind of the odd one in her family. But because she was born with that crystal they kept a tight leash on her.” Whis explained.

“Well they tried; she always got away and would train and spar with me or Tonks. Oh how her parents hated him.” Beerus said still laughing.

“Why?” Everyone, mainly Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma asked confused.

“Because he was Saiyan and he wasn’t from a royal or wealthy family; he was just a commoner. But to her it didn’t seem to matter and no matter how much her family tried to keep them apart it never seemed to work.” Beerus explained now that he was calm.

“Wait…did you say her ears and tail just popped out; they weren’t there right away?” Whis asked all of the sudden.

“Yeah, why?” Trunks asked.

“Why does it matter?” Beerus asked.

“She’s hiding from something; she’s trying to blend in with humans. So with that being said she is growing weaker and weaker as days go by. And that also means that eventually her ears and tail won’t be able to stay hidden for long; they’ll just stay out like they’re supposed to.” Whis explained.

“I wonder who she’s running from…” Goten, Gohan and Goku all said at the same time.

“Who knows…” Beerus and Whis sighed.

“Leave it to my son to find the perfect girl. Good job Trunks!” Vegeta said smacking him on the back in a congratulatory way.

“Thanks…but I haven’t even talked to her. The last time I seen her she took off running.” Trunks said slightly annoyed.

“Well at least she still has her spee…” Beerus started, but stopped mid sentence, sensing something; Whis sensed it too.

“What’s wrong?” Goku asked immediately.

“We know what she’s running from; we have to find her fast!” Beerus exclaimed in an ominous tone of voice as he took off.

“The ones that annihilated her people; they’re back and we’re pretty sure they’re looking for her. They have to be; she was the strongest and she has the crystal they so desperately need. Now come with if you want to find her.” Whis explained as he followed Beerus.

Trunks didn’t wait for anyone to say anything; he took off without saying a word.

“Let’s get going! Someone needs our help!” Vegeta yelled as he took off followed by Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien; even Master Roshi followed along…


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had been flying around for about twenty minutes and hadn’t spotted or sensed an enemy or Kayko…or Beerus; they had lost him and Whis.

After another five minutes they found Beerus and Whis; well they actually found them.

“Come on you slow pokes; this way!” Beerus yelled impatiently.

“Try to remember; we’re not as fast as you!” Goku yelled as they tried to keep up.

Eventually they made it to a desolate area far away from the city or any farms.

“This place looks really familiar.” Krillin said looking around.

“It should; it’s where we fought Cell.” Gohan said looking around.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Goku said as they all started to feel uneasy.

“La la la la. La la. La la la la. Lalalalala!” Beerus started humming and dancing a little in the air.

“What on earth is wrong with him?” Vegeta asked annoyed

“Do you hear that?” Piccolo asked as he listened; soon the others followed suit while Whis found something to cover Beerus’s ears.

“It’s a hypnotic flute. They’re only used by Lupus-Major; a planet of aliens who took on the form of human with aspects of wolves…such as their ears, tails and snouts. But Beerus destroyed their planet many, many years ago; fifteen thousand years ago to be exact. So I don’t know how it could be them. But depending on the frequency of the flute; their usually used to lure in prey.” Whis explained while keeping an eye on Beerus.

“Well…they defiantly don’t look like wolves.” Gohan said as he spotted to light blue and purple looking aliens.

“No…those are much, much worse…if they are who I think they are that is. Lord Beerus, who or what do they look like to you?” Whis asked as they took refuge behind some boulders so that they wouldn’t be seen and masked their powers so that they wouldn’t be sensed.

“They look like…Icesoulters. But I thought they were extinct…long before I was even born.” Beerus said shocked.

“So did I…what are they doing here? And what are they doing with those flutes?” Whis asked confused.

“Maybe their looking for prey.” Krillin said stupidly.

“Well that’s obviously short shit! But what do they want?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“What kind of prey do those flutes normally call for?” Yamcha asked looking at Beerus and Whis.

“Well let’s see…what do wolves normally go after; smaller animals?” Whis asked.

“Usually.” Yamcha said simply, fondly remembering using his Wolf’s Fangs Fist.

“And beautiful young woman!” Master Roshi called out getting a bloody nose.

“What are you talking about old man?” Beerus asked looking at the old man.

“Look down there! That flute thing; it’s attracting a beautiful young girl!” Master Roshi called out causing everyone to look down to where the two aliens were.

“Hey that’s her!” Trunks exclaimed looking at the girl.

“It’s Kayko!” Beerus yelled excitedly almost losing his nose blocker that Whis placed on his ears.

“But what’s wrong with her and what is she wearing?” Tien asked looking at Kayko; she was in a trance and she was only wearing a bra, panties, thigh high socks and some jewelry.

“They must be calling for her; she can’t resist that noise! We have to go get her!” Beerus yelled about to take off, nearly losing his noise blockers again.

“Oh no you don’t! If you remove those you’ll be in the same situation she’s in right now; you’re not immune to that flute.” Whis said pulling Beerus back.

“But I am!” Trunks said as he got up and flew down to stop Kayko from walking right into those alien’s clutches.

After a few seconds the aliens realized something went wrong and went to investigate.

“I guess it’s up to us now.” Goku said calmly.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Vegeta yelled as everyone except Master Roshi, Beerus and Whis went down to find out what these things wanted.

“Out of our way!” One of the aliens exclaimed.

“No, we don’t think so.” The gang replied at the same time.

“We said out of the way! Or we’ll blast you out!” The other alien yelled.

“I’d like to see you try.” Vegeta said simply.

“Just who are you and what do you want here?” Goku asked while the rest of the gang stood their ground.

“I am Visknew and this is Yunime; and we’re some of the last of the Icesoulters. As to what we’re here for is none of your business.” The one alien, Visknew said in a menacing tone of voice.

“Brother…I think they know what we’re here for. They’re not the only ones standing in our way; another just flew off with the girl.” The other alien, Yunime said as Trunks caught his eyes as he flew into a cave.

“Then go get her; I’ll take care of these upstarts!” Visknew yelled cockily.

“Right!” Yunime yelled taking off with great speed.

“I don’t think so!” Vegeta yelled as he, Goten and Piccolo took off after Yunime while the others took care of Visknew.

** With Trunks & Kayko: **

Trunks had gotten to Kayko who after a few minutes went limp in his arms as he flew her to a cave for safety.

Upon reaching the nearest cave he discovered that Kayko had been living there; there was a makeshift bed with god knows how many blankets, pillows and other various soft things like stuffed animals. She had her clothes in bags marked with single and double letters; “SH” or shirts, “SK&SH” for skirts and shorts, “SD” for sun dresses, “SO” for socks, “B&P” for bras and panties, and PJ for pajamas. It didn’t look like she wore pants or really fancy dresses. She had and old box full of cheap jewelry. Oh and there were two kittens lying in the corner; a black, orange, yellow and brown calico kitten with white paws, ears and tip of its tail, and a kitten that was half black and half orange.

“MmmmNmmmm…” Trunks heard Kayko moan softly as she started to wake up.

After a few seconds she saw Trunks and started to Panic.

“Hey, hey, hey, no, no, no; its ok, I’m not going to hurt you.” Trunks said as he knelt next to the young girl.

“You’re not here; you’re not real…” Kayko said softly as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“But I am real…and so are you; your name is Kayko, correct?” Trunks asked getting her attention.

“…T-Tonks?” Kayko asked slowly rubbing her eyes.

“No…well not exactly. Do you remember Lord Beerus and his attendant, Whis?’’ Trunks asked.

Kayko thought for a little bit, but then nodded her head slowly as she sat against a cave wall.

“Ok good; they told me what your name was after I told them that I had seen you earlier. They also told me that I was a reincarnation of Tonks. You don’t look like you understand what I’m saying; do you know what reincarnation is?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Rebirth?” Kayko asked softly.

“Yes; well in a since. Reincarnation is the rebirth of a soul that transfers to a different body. Now, normally from what I understand, people don’t always look like what they used to; but apparently I look like this Tonks of yours. Is that correct?” Trunks asked looking at Kayko.

For a minute or two, Kayko was just silent as she looked Trunks up and down.

“Yes…kind of; your hair and eyes are different. His hair was black and his eyes were also black…except for when he changed; then his hair was gold and his eyes were blue like yours.” Kayko said taking a deep breath as she looked at him.

“Well…at least I don’t look exactly like him then.” Trunks said as he smiled.

“What’s your name? You know mine, but I don’t know yours.” Kayko said softly.

“My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs.” Trunks said smiling.

After a few seconds they locked eyes and instantly their breaths felt like they were taken away and Kayko clutched her chest.

“Wh-why does that keep happening?” Kayko asked confused.

“It’s called connecting; it’s how Saiyans find their mates.” Trunks said simply.

“...But…I’m not Saiyan; I’m Calicoison…” Kayko said softly, confused.

“Right, but that means you’re not human either. I am a Saiyan and I’m connecting with you; that means you’re my mate. Your people must also be able to connect with the one their meant to be with.” Trunks explained.

“Does that mean you’re my mate?” Kayko asked taking a deep breath.

“I guess so.” Trunks said simply as he reached his hand to her, “May I?” He asked stopping just a few inches from her face.

“You’re not going to hit me are you?” Kayko asked softly, shocking Trunks.

“No, why would I hit my mate?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Because that’s how it works isn’t it?” Kayko asked softly.

“No…that’s not how it works. Where did you get that idea? Did Tonks treat you like that?” Trunks asked somewhat angry.

“No; Tonks never treated me that way! He was very kind with me. I woke up a long time ago and sometime after that…awhile ago I met a man named Kenji; he was the guy you threw earlier. I don’t know how time works anymore…Kenji said I was being bad so I had to be punished. He said that I was his…umm…whore?” Kayko said starting to get confused; Trunks was starting to get pissed off.

“Stop! Kenji is a backwards asshole who didn’t deserve you! You don’t hit or hurt your mates in any way, shape or form! Do you understand me?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Ye-yes…” Kayko said softly.

Sigh…“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you. It just pisses me off that someone would hurt my mate, let alone their own mate; it’s wrong. You don’t hurt your loved ones. May I?” Trunks asked as he reached his hand out again.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking…” Kayko said softly.

“Oh, it’s ok. Will you let me show you what I mean?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Ok…” Kayko said softly.

Trunks smiled softly at her as he gently cupped her cheek and chin.

At his touch Kayko flinched and tightly shut her eyes, but relaxed after a few seconds.

Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew.

At the cries of her kittens Kayko pulled away and crawled over to feed them.

“So…how old are the kittens?” Trunks asked as he stared at her butt as it unconsciously wiggled back and forth.

“Three months…I rescued them from some dogs after they killed their mother and the rest of their little mates; they just started eating wet food.” Kayko replied.

“Kayko…are you living here?” Trunks asked seriously.

Kayko looked up for just a second before replying, “Yes…Kenji kicked me out awhile back. That’s why he was yelling at me today; he kept asking why I left and took all my things. It wasn’t easy getting everything here, but I did it; it took me a long while. I think a full day; it was light when I started and very dark when I finished. I’ve been awake for a very, very long time now…except for at night when I sleep…but I still don’t get how living in those houses work. It’s weird. Back when…all my kind were alive…houses were different; they didn’t have all the scary things like toilets, sinks and all those other things like those. It’s very different now and I don’t get it…I’m sorry…I guess I really didn’t get the chance to learn…no one did…” Kayko said and just started crying; it really hurt Trunks’s heart to see her cry.

He knew it might freak her out, but he just had to hug her.

Kayko was indeed shocked at first, but she just latched onto him and cried into his chest.

After a few minutes she calmed down and apologized again.

“It’s fine; you don’t have to apologize for missing your family and friends. If I was you and in your position, I’d probably feel the same way.” Trunks explained as Kayko pulled away.

“Would it be ok if I put some clothes on?” Kayko asked blushing; she just realized she was just in her bra, panties and socks.

“Of course.” Trunks said as she went over to her clothes.

“Kayko…I think you should move in with me and my family.” Trunks said simply while she found an outfit.

“What?” Kayko asked confused.

“Kayko…I know this is what you’re used to; but it’s not safe to be living in a cave…” Trunks started.

“I’m ok. Do you mind turning around please so I can change into some clean understuff?” Kayko asked as she turned red and unhooked her bra.

“Sure…Kayko…how much energy do you even have left? I can tell your powers are running low? I’ve talked to Beerus and Whis; they said that you were once really strong and you were Beerus’s sparring partner. But earlier when I first saw you; you were struggling against a human. I don’t mean to make you feel bad or anything, but…I just want my mate to be safe. And to me, you living out here all alone, in a cave isn’t safe at all.” Trunks said as she got a new bra and panties on.

“When I went to sleep all those years ago…I had to use a lot of energy to seal myself safely in a block of ice deep in the water. Well it wasn’t supposed to be ice and I wasn’t supposed to wake up for another long while. But something happened and I woke up. Truth? You and your friends; I’ve seen you before. You were all fighting someone a long, long time ago and he nearly beat you. The memories are a bit fuzzy, but I made it so that you wouldn’t die that day and so you could beat the bad people. I guess I lost control or something and ended up giving you and your friends immortality…I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted. Certain powers such as giving immortality, I don’t have control of yet; I’m pretty sure I never will. If I couldn’t control it way back when, and when I first saw you and your friends and even now, I don’t think I ever will. Especially now…you aren’t wrong you know; my powers are slowly fading. Actually when I encased myself in ice…it wasn’t supposed to be ice; it was supposed to be crystal and the other survivors were also supposed to be encased. But because it was ice it was only me who was encased. I’m sorry…you probably don’t want to hear all of this.” Kayko said as she tried to wipe her own tears away.

“No, it’s fine; I don’t mind. I like learning about you. Now that I know all of that; maybe if you get strength and abilities back I can help you use them properly.” Trunks said staring at a half naked Kayko making her blush.

“Could you please stop staring at me like that?” Kayko asked looking down as she started to put her skirt on.

“Why? You’re just so absolutely beautiful. And going back to earlier; this cave is not safe for you. Please move in with me and my family; my parents and younger sister would love having you there.   Especially my mother…” Trunks said, dreading the thought of having her meet his mother.

“Trunks I...I can’t; I can’t just abandon Buttons and Dusk. I’ve been taking care of them for over a month; they’re all I have and I’m all they have.” Kayko said becoming very emotional.

“Hey, hey, hey…calm down; you can bring them with.” Trunks said extending his arms to her.

“What about your family? What if they don’t want them there?” Kayko asked while sniffling.

“Well…then…we’ll just move out and find our own place; just the two of us. If they mean that much to you; then they mean that much to me.” Trunks said simply; he knew his mother wouldn’t throw him out. And although he’s never owned a cat or been a cat person, he’d make sure she was happy.

“Are you sure?” Kayko asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure. Move in with me; you and your cats.” Trunks said again.

“If your family doesn’t mind, I guess so…” Kayko said softly.

“Don’t worry; they’ll love you.” Trunks said truthfully.

“Ok.” Kayko said getting a shirt.

Just as she was about to put her shirt on she froze in place.

“Kayko? Kayko, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked panicked as she stumbled and then fell to her knees, trying not to scream as her cat ears and tail popped out; her ears folded onto her head while her tail stood out straight, stiff as a nail and fur puffed up.

She was lying on the ground in the fetal position with her hands over her ears, crying.

“Please…make it stop!” Kayko cried.

“Make what stop? I don’t understand.” Trunks said as calmly as he could; but inside he was a wreck.

“That noise; it hurts!” Kayko cried.

Trunks couldn’t hear anything, but he knew she wasn’t making it up; not with how she was reacting. And then he remembered something…that first flute; he couldn’t hear that either. The only ones that could were Kayko and Beerus; they must have sensitive hearing or something.

“Kayko, stay here; I’ll be right back!” Trunks said kneeling next to the young girl who was in a lot of pain.

“Please…make it stop…” Kayko cried as she crawled under some blankets; it really didn’t seem to help her condition.

Just then Krillin and Yamcha showed up.

“What’s going on here? Is she ok?” Krillin asked concerned.

“No, she’s not ok; she hears something that I can’t and it’s hurting her!” Trunks exclaimed.

“I wonder if it’s that other Flute that guy started to play. He didn’t say what it did; we just assumed it was another way to try and get her to come to them.” Yamcha explained.

“I’ll be back; make sure she’s safe!” Trunks exclaimed as he flew out of the cave.

** With The Others: **

** Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten & Yunime: **

“Don’t get in my way!” Yunime yelled as he threw orbs of energy at Vegeta, Piccolo and Goten who all managed to dodge them.

“Stay away from them!” Vegeta yelled as he used his Big Bang Attack while Piccolo and Goten used Ki Blast.

All three attacks hit Yunime, but he got back up.

“God…damn…you…” Yunime huffed as he managed to get back up.

“Are you done already?” Vegeta asked preparing his Gatling Gun.

“Visknew! Use it!” Yunime yelled to his partner.

** Goku, Gohan Tien & Visknew: **

Visknew was just standing on a rock waiting, watching the others.

Tien wanted to attack, but Goku and Gohan had a bad feeling about this guy.

“Aren’t you going to attack us?” Goku asked curiously.

“Nope, I’m waiting for you to make the first move. This all can be avoided if you just let us take what we came here for; the girl.” Visknew said calmly.

After a few minutes they all heard Yunime yell for Visknew to use something and that’s when Visknew pulled out a different flute.

“With this flute I will get the girl.” Visknew said as he started to play it.

“Krillin, Yamcha, go make sure that Trunks doesn’t need any help.” Goku said as he got ready to attack Visknew along with Gohan and Tien.

“Right!” Krillin and Yamcha exclaimed taking off.

“Solar Flare!” Tien yelled.

When that didn’t work because Visknew avoided it both Goku and Gohan used the Kamehameha wave…but those also failed as Visknew knew to dodge them as well.

“He’s reading our every move!” Gohan yelled.

“But how?” Tien asked.

“He must be psychic or something!” Vegeta yelled as he fired his Gatling Gun at Yunime hitting him directly in the chest.

“Visknew; keep carrying on with the mission! Serve our master well!” Yunime yelled before he disintegrated into nothingness.

“Yunime!” Visknew yelled as he stopped playing the flute; but only for a second before going back to it.

Visknew was too busy in paying attention to Goku and the others that he didn’t see Trunks coming in with his sword.

“Hey you!” Trunks yelled getting Visknew’s attention before cutting the flute in half.

“NO! That was the only way to get the girl! You! You meddlers have interfered for the last time!” Visknew yelled pissed off as he made an energy sword appear.

As if they were in a choir, the gang answered at the same time, “We’ve heard that one before!”

“I think I’ll start with you!” Visknew yelled attacking Trunks who blocked using his sword.

“We need to help him!” Gohan yelled as he went to send a Ki Blast at Visknew.

“Right!” Everyone yelled also sending out Ki Blasts and Gatling Guns and Solar Flares! However, every time they sent out an attack Visknew would dodge causing Trunks to have to quickly dodge to avoid the oncoming attacks. Or, if he didn’t dodge them, Visknew would just send them flying back.

“God damnit all! Stop getting in the way of our fight; I’ll get to all of you when I’m done with this upstart!” Visknew yelled sending Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Tien flying backwards with an energy blast; he then turned his attention back to Trunks.

“Distructo Disk!” Krillin yelled catching Visknew of guard and slicing off one of his arms.

“Spirit Ball!” Yamcha yelled throwing an attack back that got knocked back at him and Krillin and in all the distraction Visknew was able to disappear and reappear behind Trunks, knocking him to the ground.

“NO! STOP IT!” Kayko screamed as she landed in front of Visknew.

“Well, well, well; you are still alive. How did you manage that? You may have been strong; but we didn’t think you were that strong. Now, you have something my master wants; hand it over. Oh this…don’t worry about my arm; it’ll be replaced eventually. Why do you have such a determined look on your face? Does it have to do with that boy over there? He’s that boy you were so fond of before isn’t he? Well, just like before I’ll take care of him; just keep your eyes open.” Visknew said as he turned around; he was about to attack and kill Trunks when he froze in his place.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Kayko yelled as she started glowing in an aqua blue presence.

“That power…I must have it; give it to me!” Visknew yelled charging at Kayko.

All of the sudden the glow that surrounded her formed into a small ball of energy in front of her and she didn’t hesitate; she fired it directly at Visknew, killing him instantly. However, that energy was too much for her and it sent her flying backwards; she would’ve went flying into a crater had Vegeta not caught her just in time.

“Kayko!” Trunks yelled as he, as quickly as he could made it over to where she and Vegeta were.

“Is she ok? She’s breathing heavily.” Goku said looking at her.

“Stupid girl used up too much energy; she has a fever now. She’s your mate; take her.” Vegeta huffed looking at Trunks as Beerus, Whis and Master Roshi made their way down to the gang.

“What’s going on? Is everyone ok?” Master Roshi asked.

“How is she?” Beerus asked right away.

“Where the hell were you two?! We could’ve used your help you know!” Vegeta yelled as Trunks took Kayko.

“We would’ve loved to help, but Lord Beerus would’ve been of no help with those flutes. That first one was used to try to lure Kayko to them. The second flute was much more dangerous as it sends out a high pitched sound that only cats and dogs can hear; it’s very painful. And I stay where Lord Beerus is.” Whis explained.

“Bloody bastard…” Vegeta grumbled annoyed.

“So what are you going to do with Kayko?” Krillin asked trying to defuse any fights that might happen.

“I’m going to take her home; she has nowhere else to go. She also has two kittens that she needs to bring with or she won’t move in. So can we stop up at the cave she was staying in and grab her things?” Trunks asked.

“She’s been living in a cave? Kind of sounds like how Goku used to live when we first met him; before he met Chi-Chi and got married and all that good stuff. Well, he wasn’t living in a cave, but I bet he probably could’ve.” Yamcha said with a smile.

“I could’ve too! But let’s go get her things. What do you think Bulma will say about having two kittens?” Goku asked while laughing.

“She’ll either have to deal with it or risk me moving out.” Trunks said as they flew up to Kayko’s cave.

“Yeah, uh-huh; you have fun telling your mother that one.” Vegeta said annoyed as they made it to where Kayko was staying.

With one trip, the gang had gathered up all of Kayko’s things and flew them back to Vegeta’s, Bulma’s and Trunks’s home.

Trunks had Kayko and the kittens while the others grabbed all of her other belongings.

Needless to say when they got home Bulma was ecstatic that Trunks wanted to have his mate living with them; she even liked the kittens. Trunks and Vegeta couldn’t believe it; but she was holding onto and playing with the kittens until Trunks took them to his room. Kayko lay sleeping, harshly breathing with a fever while her necklace kept a protective barrier around her; the only time it went down was when Trunks came in…


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks was training with his father in their training area getting ready for anything that may come their way. Yunime had said master, implying there are more Icesoulters out there.

It had been five days since they had brought Kayko and her kittens in and she has been sleeping the whole time; Beerus and Whis have been there every day waiting for her to wake up.

Trunks and Vegeta were training while Bulma and Bulla were out shopping when Kayko woke up wondering just where she was.

Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew.

Kayko saw that her kittens were there and that they were unharmed.

After a few minutes Kayko started to remember what had happened, which in her mind was yesterday.

“Trunks…”Kayko said softly as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up on shaky legs.

Once she was able to stand and walk without falling she noticed that she was wearing an oversized shirt that did not belong to her, her cat ears and tail were out and she could not get them to stay down.

“You’ve been fed already?” Kayko asked as she seen they had food and water in their bowels already. She also noticed that all of her things were there as well.

After a few minutes of just staring at the door, Kayko finally got the courage to open it and head out of the room.

“Where am I?” Kayko asked herself as she looked around.

She first found the bathroom where the toilet scared her after she flushed it. Next she found the living room and in it was a funny looking box with buttons that she didn’t understand. Everything in the kitchen scared her; she thought the fridge was a casket. She found a few rooms like the one she was in, but they were all different.

Eventually she came upon the door that led to the training room.

‘This room can’t be as scary as the others can it? No, it can’t…right?’ Kayko thought to herself as she turned the handle; something inside was calling her.

By the way…being part cat, Kayko just started her cycle and is in heat.

When she opened the door and walked in the door automatically shut on its own making her jump.

Having sensitive hearing, Kayko could hear people talking.

“Hello? Is anybody here?” Kayko called and that’s when she almost got hit by a Ki Blast.

“Ahhh!” Kayko screamed not realizing that Trunks had gotten to her just in time and they were hovering over everything.

After a few seconds she realized that someone had her and that she was hovering above the ground. She latched onto Trunks…once she realized he was the one who had her and shook; she did not like flying or hovering. Sure she could jump from high places, but she was afraid to be in the air.

“Boy, what’s going on?!” Vegeta yelled coming into view as Trunks landed on the ground.

“It’s just Kayko; she’s awake!” Trunks replied back.

“It’s ok, it’s ok; I’ve got you.” Trunks said as he sat down with Kayko who would not release.

“Kayko’s up? Where?” Beerus asked excitedly as he and Whis showed up.

“Kayko!” Beerus exclaimed once he got over to them.

“Did you have her up in the air?” Whis asked as he noticed Kayko was not letting go.

“Yeah…dad and I were training and the blast nearly hit her; I had to get her out of the way.” Trunks said as he held onto Kayko.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Vegeta asked annoyed landing next to the group.

“She’s afraid of flying.” Whis explained.

“It’s amazing really; this girl could jump from great heights, no problem and land on her feet. But the girl is afraid of flying.” Beerus explained poking Kayko in the sides.

“Beerus!” Kayko cried smacking him in the face, sending him flying a quarter of the way across the room.

“Wow…good hit…” Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time shocked.

“That’s nothing; if she had her full power Beerus would’ve been through the wall and a few feet away from there.” Whis explained as Beerus came back.

“But this means she still has her powers and energy right; she can gain it all back with the proper training!” Beerus said excitedly.

“No, she can’t; she knows this as well, don’t you Kayko?” Whis asked.

Kayko just nodded her head in Trunks’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Beerus asked.

“She’s slowly losing her abilities. Soon she’ll only be able to give people immortality and be immortal herself. She might be able to fight a little, but her crystal is dying. All of her powers and such that she had before are dying as well. What I am saying my lord, is that when the crystal’s power die, so will hers. The more she uses the crystal the more energy she uses, the weaker she gets and the more her powers fade. Pretty soon she’ll just be an immortal Calicoison; the only Calicoison left. Now, if you’d excuse us; Beerus and I should be going.” Whis said explaining everything.

“No, I want to stay here and chat with Kayko for a little bit. My, you smell good.” Beerus said as his eyes started to pool with lust.

“Well, that’s just impossible; you’ll do something you’ll regret. We can come back in a few days.” Whis explained as he grabbed a hold of Beerus by the scruff.

“What’s going on with Beerus?” Trunks and Vegeta asked shocked seeing Beerus act the way he was.

“Well…Trunks, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in just a little bit. But I’ll give you a very large hint; Kayko…she’s in heat.” Whis said as he and Beerus left.

“Well…aren’t you a lucky fellow. You’d better get busy…” Vegeta said teleporting to find his wife so that Trunks and Kayko could have privacy.

Trunks was a little stunned at first; but as they sat there together, he started to become horny. Listening to her pant, the feeling her squirm around and knowing she was only in his shirt and panties only made it worse.

“Damnit…” Trunks growled as he pulled her up against him and teleported to his room where he shoved her up against his door.

“Trunks…” Kayko moaned out.

“I love you Kayko.” Trunks said pressing himself up against her.

“Trunks…please…” Kayko begged.

“What do you want Kayko? Tell me what you want.” Trunks begged.

“You, Trunks; I want you. Yours; I belong to you, Trunks.” Kayko said quietly shocking Trunks.

“Mine?” Trunks asked smiling at her.

“Yours; I want to be yours and yours only.” Kayko said quietly.

“Then mine you shall be.” Trunks said moving her hair so he could get to her neck where he found a spot. At first he just lightly nipped at her neck causing her to pant a little until he sunk his teeth in deep, marking her as his; she latched onto him as she screamed out and tears started falling from her eyes.

“Mine…” Trunks said after a few seconds before he started to suck on the mark that he had made.

“Yours…Trunks’s…” Kayko breathed out as few tears were shed.

‘Tonks would want me to move on and be happy with my life. That was the last thing he said to me; be happy and move on…I think. It’s all starting to become fuzzy.’ “Trunks…” Kayko thought to herself and then moaned out Trunks’s name.

“My love…” Trunks breathed as he looked her in the eyes and carried her to his bed where he lay her down and got on top of her.

“Please be gentle; I-I’ve never done this before.” Kayko said softly as her magenta eyes slowly turned red with lust and her ears and tail started to twitch.

“Never; not even with Tonks?” Trunks asked surprised.

“No…we only ever kissed once and he massaged my shoulders…” Kayko said rolling around underneath Trunks, turning him on even more.

‘At least I get to be her first time…and every time after that.’ Trunks thought to himself as he leaned down to kiss Kayko softly.

After a little bit, he started to lick her lips, begging for entry as he ran his hands up her hips causing her to gasp. Once she opened her mouth, Trunks shoved his tongue in and started exploring while he tongue did the same to his mouth.

Soon she needed to breathe so he moved down to her neck causing her to gasp and pant some more, turning him on even more.

After a few minutes Kayko reached down and unbuttoned Trunks’s pants and started pushing them down; she eventually got them down…with his help. After he pants were gone he pulled his shirt off and then the shirt she was wearing was next to go.

This is the first time he is seeing her bare breasts as his mother would come in and change her shirt for them.

“These are nice.” Trunks said as he began to fondle her bare breasts slowly; it was torturing her.

“Tru-Trunks!” Kayko cried out when she felt him pinch her nipple.

“You have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?” Trunks asked as he leaned down to kiss and suck on her right breast while he continued to fondle and pinch her left one.

“Trunks!” Kayko cried out at the new feeling.

After a few minutes he started to suck on her left breast while pinching her right.

While he was sucking on her tits he lifted up so he could slowly slip her panties off and throw them somewhere.

He pulled away to look at the naked form in front of him; Kayko was panting like crazy.

Trunks then decided that he would tease her for a little bit and began tracing his finger all over her body from her breasts, to her stomach to the top of her sex.

“Trunks please! Please!” Kayko cried out begging for the torture to stop.

“Please what?” Trunks asked teasing her with his words as well.

“Please touch me!” Kayko cried.

“But I am touching you.” Trunks said as he continued to trace her body.

“Please…touch me there! Please Trunks, please.” Kayko begged.

“Well…since you asked so nicely.” Trunks said sticking his long finger inside of her wet pussy.

“AHHH! TRUNKS!!!” Kayko screamed out in pleasure.

“Kayko…you’re so tight.” Trunks grunted out as he continued to shove his finger in her, adding a second one on the way.

“TRUNKS! TRUNKS!!” Kayko screamed his name even more as she started to reach her climax.

“Are you going to cum for me baby? Come on you can do it; cum for me.” Trunks said shoving in even faster and harder than before.

“TRUUUUNKKKS!!” Kayko screamed cumming all over his hand.

“Mmmm…my little Kayko tastes good.” Trunks said licking up her juices from his fingers.

“Tru-Trunks…” Kayko breathed out.

“Let’s just see how good you taste straight from the source.” Trunks said kissing her lips, down her jaw line to neck, each breast, down to her stomach, to the top of her sex down to her lips; Kayko panting the entire time.

Trunks started slow, teasing her pussy lips with his tongue; every now and then he would stick the tip of his tongue in, but then he would just start licking again.

“Trunks, Trunks please. Please!” Kayko begged, spreading her legs more.

After hearing her beg like that, Trunks grabbed her hips and darted his tongue all the way in tasting her every inch causing her to spaz out; she started crying out while arching her back and putting her hands on his head to push his face deeper.

“Huh-uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Trunks. Trunks! TRUNKS!” Kayko cried twisting her body while sticking her tail in his boxers and started stroking his cock as she came.

“Damnit Kayko!” Trunks cursed out as he came on her tail.

“Feel good?” Kayko asked putting her finger to her lips.

“Probably not as good as this’ll feel.” Trunks said as he took her tail and started trusting it up into her causing her to spaz out again.

“Trunks! Trunks!” Kayko cried out squirming all over the place as she came all over her tail.

“Someones a very naught little girl.” Trunks said as she sat up.

“Maybe…” Kayko said as she pulled Trunks’s boxers off and started to gently stroke it with her hands.

“Trunks…will this fit inside of me? I’ve never seen one this big before? Even when Kenji showed me his…he got mad because I asked if they were supposed to be bigger.” Kayko said as she began to pump Trunks with both hands faster.

“Damnit Kayko…this feels so good! Don’t worry…it’ll fit; I promise. Baby, Saiyan cocks are much bigger than human cocks.” Trunks grunted out as he felt her small hands on him, pumping him; milking him for all he had as he came all over her hands and breasts.

As much as he wanted her to suck him off; his cock was already throbbing enough as it was. He just needed to fuck her already.

“Kayko, I need you; I need you bad; I need you right now. Let me take you; let me take your innocence, your virginity. Let me finish our mating ritual.” Trunks pleaded with her as he put his cock at her entrance.

“Yes; please take me Trunks! I belong to you! TRUN--AHHH!!” Kayko cried out in pain as she felt him enter her with one swift movement, taking her innocence from her once and for all; he didn’t even give her time to finish what she was saying.

“So tight; you’re so tight baby.” Trunks grunted as he kept on pushing in her despite the pain she was in.

After a few more thrusts Kayko started to relax and enjoy what was happening to her; she was becoming a woman. She was enjoying the giant cock that was invading her body.

“Trunks…its sooo big; it feels so good! More! More please!” Kayko begged as he pinned her arms above her head taking complete control as he began pounding her harder and faster.

Once she started to get used to his cock invading her tight pussy she actually began to loosen up and was starting to become really wet with each and every thrust.

Kayko just laid there moaning, crying, screaming and panted out as she felt his giant rod penetrate her even more as his balls kept slapping against her ass.

“Tru-Trunks; I-I’m cum-cumming! I-I’m cumming!” Kayko cried as she came.

Even though she came already, Trunks wasn’t done.

“On your hands and knees baby; yeah, just like that.” Trunks said as she got on her hands and knees.

“OH MY GOD! TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!” Kayko screamed out in pleasure as she felt him shove his cock into her from behind.

“Oh baby, you pussy feels so good like this!” Trunks groaned as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting wildly into her from behind.

Eventually, it began to become too much for her and she fell onto her stomach, but still enjoyed his cock thoroughly as he got on top of her like that.

After just a few seconds of that Kayko reached another climax as she came all over the bed. But again…he wasn’t done as he flipped her back onto her back.

“Baby, I’m getting close; just a little longer.” Trunks said before capturing her lips with his and roughly shoved in causing her to cry out into his mouth.

Once he was all the way in her lifted her legs up above his shoulders and began pumping in that way, hitting her G-spot, causing her to scream bloody murder.

“Tru-Trunks…it hurts!” Kayko cried referring to her legs, so Trunks let them down and she wrapped them around his waist getting him as deep as he could go.

“TRU-TRUNKS! I-I-I can-can’t no more! I-I’m going to cum!” Kayko cried out as her legs fell to the bed.

Trunks then grabbed her legs and lifted them up by his hips while continuing to thrust into her.

“It’s fine baby; go ahead and cum. I’m going to cum too!” Trunks grunted out.

“Cum together?” Kayko asked trying to hold on.

“Yeah, lets cum together.” Trunks grunted as he began pumping harder and faster.

“Ok…cum now Kayko!” Trunks howled after a few more seconds.

“TRUNKS!” “KAYKO!” The two younger lovers cried out each others’ names as the two finally came together; her all over his rather large cock and him deep, deep inside of her.

She could feel his cock twitching inside of her as he let go inside of her, making her a real woman; making her his.

‘It feels so warm…’ Kayko thought as she felt his cum inside of her.

After he came Trunks pushed in her a few more times to make sure his cum stayed inside of her, instead of leaking everywhere.

‘She will be mine forever. She will also become the mother of my children; I will see to that. I will impregnate her.’ Trunks thought as he collapsed on top of her before rolling off next to her.

After a few minutes Kayko’s eyes went back to Magenta and she sat up realizing what had just happened.

“Trunks?” Kayko asked wide eyed.

“What’s wrong baby?” Trunks asked concerned.

“Did we just…” Kayko started, but couldn’t finish.

“Yes…we did…” Trunks said satisfied.

“Did you inside?” Kayko asked again.

“Yes, I did; you’ll be pregnant very soon.” Trunks said pulling her down to him.

“But…I’m not ready... What if you decide you don’t want the baby; you’ll leave!” Kayko cried into Trunks chest.

“Hey…don’t you ever say that; I want any babies we have together! I want a lot of babies with you. I’ll never leave you, ever; you’re mine and you’re stuck with me.” Trunks said smiling.

“You promise?” Kayko asked looking up at him.

Trunks just sighed as he pinned her to the bed, “I promise my love; my little kitty cat princess. I Trunks Briefs will NEVER EVER leave you Kayko. Even if I were like that…my mom would kill me. I love you and I always will.” Trunks said as he returned back to his normal self.

“Ok. I love you too.” Kayko said as he rolled back onto his side and pulled her to him so they could cuddle for a little bit.

What they didn’t know was that Vegeta and Bulma were outside their door listening to them and they were now getting it on right there on the hallway wall…


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks woke up the next day to a beautiful sight. For there, peacefully fast asleep and naked under the blankets was his new mate, his love, Kayko.

He moved a little and that’s when he seen a small dried blood spot on the bed from her, indicating that last night was not just a dream; he really did take her virginity and started the impregnation process.

“My love…” Trunks said quietly as not to wake her, rubbing her forehead, removing some hair from her eyes.

When he started playing with her hair, her cat ears popped out and started twitching and he could swear he heard the distinct sound of purring…he enjoyed it.

After a few minutes of just staring at her and petting her cat ears, Trunks sighed and eventually got up, got dressed and headed out of his room.

“Oh Trunks, you’re awake! I heard Kayko woke up; is she ok?” Bulma asked as soon as soon as she seen her son.

“Did you get some good pussy son?” Vegeta asked looking at Trunks who flipped him off in return.

“Vegeta! Why do you have to be so vulgar?” Bulma asked annoyed throwing toast at her husband.

“Mom, dad, what’s going on?” Bulla asked rubbing her eyes as she came out of her room to the kitchen.

“Nothing dear; how did you sleep last night?” Bulma asked as the three looked at Bulla.

“Ok…I kept hearing weird noises and screams. Was Kayko having a bad dream?” Bulla asked.

Bulla is only thirteen…she doesn’t really know a whole lot about sex.

“Yes and no…she woke up at one point and couldn’t remember where she was…” Trunks said simply.

“Sweetie…why don’t you go and get ready for school…” Bulma said laughing nervously.

“Can’t I eat breakfast first?” Bulla asked whining.

“No sweetie…it’s not ready yet. What would you like?” Bulma asked looking at her daughter.

“Pancakes!” Bulla exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air.

“Ok, that sounds fantastic. Now you go get ready and I’ll have them about ready, if not by the time you get out here.”

“That was a close one…” Bulma said getting things ready to make pancakes.

“What are you going to do when she starts having sex in a few years?” Trunks asked looking at his parents.

“I’m not sure…” Bulma said thinking about it.

“Bite your tongue! She’ll never a boyfriend so she’ll never have sex.” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Vegeta…she’s not going to be a little girl forever; she’ll discover sex eventually and when she does we’ll be there for her.” Bulma said looking at her husband with a red hot spatula in her hand and daggers in her eyes.

“Yes woman…but the guy will be a dead man…” Vegeta said.

“Amen to that; I’ll help.” Trunks said drinking some orange juice.

“That’s more like it…Oh Trunks; I never asked you what you wanted for breakfast.” Bulma said going back to cooking.

“Whatever you’re making is fine.” Trunks said downing another glass of juice.

“Ok.” Bulma said getting pancakes ready.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Ummm…Trunks…” Bulla said coming into the kitchen after just getting ready for school…which included a shower.

“Yeah, what is it?” Trunks asked looking at his sister.

“Your mate is a girl with cat ears and a tail, correct?” Bulla asked looking at her brother.

“Yeah, why?” Trunks asked somewhat annoyed.

“She’s walking around the hallway naked and she looks pretty confused.” Bulla said as she sat down at the table.

“Damnit…thanks for letting me know.” Trunks said taking off with a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Kayko! Kayko…what are you doing? Hey, are you ok; what’s wrong?” Trunks asked worried when he seen her tears.

“I couldn’t find you…I thought you…” She cried softly as he embraced her small naked body in his arms.

“I’m right here; I was just in the kitchen. I didn’t go anywhere and I’m alive. Don’t worry; I’m here.” Trunks said picking her up and carried her to their room and set her on their bed.

“I’m not going anywhere unless I have to, ok? Well, or if I go to train with others. Ok? I’m not going to die that easily…I know you miss Tonks and…” Trunks started, but was interrupted.

“Who?” Kayko asked confused.

“Tonks…he was your whatever in the past.” Trunks said looking at Kayko.

“I’m sorry…I don’t remember anyone named Tonks…” Kayko said softly.

“Do you know who I am?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Yes…you’re Trunks…you said we’re mates and you marked me and……did naughty things to me last night…” Kayko said blushing.

“Ok…so that’s good. And yes, I did very naughty things to you…but you liked it.” Trunks said kissing his mark making her sigh in contentment while he took in her scent.

“I love you Trunks.” Kayko said putting her hands on his shoulders.

“I love you too my little kitty cat.” Trunks said kissing her on the lips quickly before he heard his mother calling.

“Trunks! Breakfast is ready! Is Kayko hungry?” Bulma called down the hall.

“Hold on a second……...We’ll be out in a minute! And I don’t know, I’ll ask!” Trunks walked to his door and yelled back.

“Are you hungry?” Trunks asked once he got back to Kayko.

“Yes…very.” Kayko said softly.

“Well, why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go out for pancakes and such. And you can meet my mom, maybe my sister before she goes to school and officially meet my dad.” Trunks said as Kayko went to her bag and found an outfit to wear.

When she got dressed she was wearing a pair of dark blue leggings with a baby blue skirt with a matching frilly topped shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach.

“You don’t have to worry about shoes or socks if you don’t want to.” Trunks said looking at _his_ beautiful mate; his beautiful kitty cat as he puts it.

“Can we go eat now?” Kayko asked softly.

“Why of course.” Trunks said as he extended his hand to her; she took it and they were off to the kitchen.

“Eh-hem…mom, dad, Bulla…I want you to all officially meet Kayko, my mate. Kayko, this is my mom Bulma, my dad Vegeta and my younger sister Bulla.” Trunks said looking at everyone.

“Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you! Can I hug her?” Bulma exclaimed excited as she walked over to them.

“I don’t care…” Trunks started…he was going to say don’t squeeze her to death, but it was too late; Bulma was hugging and squeezing the life out of poor Kayko.

“Dad…?” Trunks asked looking at his dad.

“Yeah, yeah…hey woman!” Vegeta yelled.

“What?!” Bulma yelled back glaring at Vegeta.

“The girl can’t breathe!” Vegeta yelled back.

“Oh…sorry about that; I can get a little excited at times.” Bulma apologized as she held onto Kayko’s shoulders.

“Is ok. Thank you for letting me keep my kittens.” Kayko said politely.

“Ohhh!! She’s absolutely adorable and sooo polite! Take that Chi-Chi!!” Bulma exclaimed as she gave Kayko another death grip hug.

“Ummm…I don’t mean to interrupt or anything, but can I meet her before I have to leave for school?” Bulla asked tapping her mother on the shoulder.

“Oh, of course; go ahead.” Bulma said as she backed off.

“I’m Bulla, Trunks’s younger sister. So I guess that would make you my sister as well; it’s very nice to meet you.” Bulla said giving Kayko a light hug.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Kayko said politely.

“Don’t you worry; I’ll take care of all that.” Bulla said with a smile.

“Say daddy, can you take me and Kayko shopping tonight?” Bulla asked looking at Vegeta.

“He can’t; I was going to take Kayko out today. That includes some shopping.” Trunks said right away; he wasn’t going to let his little sister get her hooks in _his_ mate. It’s not that he doesn’t trust her to not get her hurt; Vegeta would be with them and he’d make damn sure nothing would happen.

“Awww; you’re no fun!” Bulla shouted.

“Now Bulla, that’s enough. You have to get going now or you’re going to be late for school.” Bulma said to her daughter.

“Fine…but I’ll see you later; k?” Bulla said to Kayko.

“Ok…” Kayko said softly.

“Ok, Kayko; this is my dad. You kind of met him a few days ago.” Trunks said introducing them.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Kayko said bowing a little.

“Yeah, you too.” Vegeta said simply as Trunks had Kayko sit down.

After a little bit Bulma brought out the pancakes and that’s when Vegeta really started to like Kayko; she just kept on eating and eating the pancakes and drank half a jug of orange juice.

“Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Bulma.” Kayko said with a smile.

“You’re very welcome dear.” Bulma said and that’s when Beerus and Whis showed up.

“Kayko!” Beerus yelled happily hugging Kayko.

“Mr. Beerus! Mr. Whis!” Kayko cried happily.

“How are you feeling??” Whis asked looking at her.

“I’m good.” Kayko said politely.

“I have a question.” Trunks said outright.

“And what would that be?” Whis asked looking at Trunks.

“Why can’t she all of the sudden remember Tonks?” Trunks asked looking at Whis.

“What do you mean?” Beerus asked confused.

After a few seconds Kayko’s eyes went blank and she passed out.

“Sorry about that…but she probably shouldn’t hear this. Don’t worry; she’s fine; she’s just sleeping. Now what do you mean she doesn’t remember Tonks; she was obsessed with him.” Beerus said looking at Trunks.

“She woke up today and she was wandering the halls looking scared, lost, confused and upset and she told me that she thought I was gone. I told her I would always be here for her…” Trunks started.

“Awww!!” Bulma interrupted.

“And I said something about Tonks and she asked me who I was talking about.” Trunks finished.

“Did you mate her last night?” Whis asked.

“Yes.” Trunks answered honestly.

“Did you mark her as your own?” Whis asked again.

“Yes…she asked me to.” Trunks said honestly.

“Oh yeah…he marked her good.” Beerus said noticing the bite mark on Kayko’s neck and shoulder area.

“That explains it. She’ll remember certain things; the name is the first to go. Trunks, you marked as yours; she belongs to you. What that means is she’ll eventually start to forget about Tonks. And she knew that; she knew that would happen when she asked you to mark her in the first place. It means she’s ready to move on with her life. That being said she realized that she loves you and has chosen you just as you chose her…in a way. Tonks was a Saiyan as well; he was full Saiyan. Neither she or he felt the connection like you two do. Does it make since now?” Whis asked looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, it does.” Trunks said smiling as he rubbed Kayko’s back.

“Awww!” Bulma cooed again…


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes Kayko woke up, very confused.

“What happened?” Kayko asked looking around.

“You passed out; you were more tired then you thought.” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Oh…I’m sorry; but I feel fine now.” Kayko said softly.

“Well, that’s good. So, I have a big day for us planned; we’d better get ready.” Trunks said dragging Kayko to his room before his mother could get her hooks in to her.

“What are we going to do today Trunks?” Kayko asked softly looking at Trunks as he got changed.

“Well, I was planning on showing you around town and a few of my favorite places. I was also thinking of taking you out to lunch and then maybe do some shopping. And then, if you wouldn’t mind, I thought of maybe introducing you to some of my friends.” Trunks said slipping into some blue jean shorts, a black T-shirt and a dark blue jacket with plain white socks and his tennis shoes.

“What will people say about my ears and tail? What if they think I’m an alien and attack me?” Kayko asked nervously.

“Don’t worry about that…” Trunks started.

“I can’t get them to go away; I’ve been trying all morning.” Kayko started.

“I love your ears and tail.” Trunks started again.

“But what if they find me…they’ll kill me just like the rest of my family and people…” Kayko said softly as she began to cry.

“Kayko, it’s ok; I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you. If the Icesoulters show up, my dad and friends will show up and help kick their butts. I promise you, I will keep you safe. Ok?” Trunks asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

“But with my ears and tail…they’ll find me right away.” Kayko said softly, tears still running down her face.

“Kayko…” Trunks sighed and then there as a knock at his door; it was his mother.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked from his side of the door.

“I don’t mean to listen in or anything, but maybe you two should try taking a shower. Maybe it’ll relax her.” Bulma said from the other side of the door.

“I suppose…come on Kayko.” Trunks said extending his hand to her; she took it and was led out of his room to the room with the scary toilet.

“What are we doing in here? That thing almost swallowed me yesterday…” Kayko said staying as far away from the toilet as she possibly could.

“That’s just a toilet; it’s what you use to pee and poop in…and then you flush, like so.” Trunks said flushing the toilet, which only made Kayko cling to him.

“It’s perfectly safe. And this is the shower; it’s where we go to get clean.” Trunks said simply.

“You really don’t like the toilet huh?” Trunks asked when he noticed Kayko just staring at the toilet, ears flat on her head while her tail was puffed up and straight out.

“Kayko…” Trunks said finally getting her attention.

“Sorry…yes Trunks?” Kayko asked looking at Trunks.

‘This should be interesting…’ Trunks thought to himself.

“Get undressed and step into the shower, please. And please note that this is perfectly safe; nothing is going to happen to you. Ok?” Trunks asked.

“Ok…” Kayko said nervously as she removed her clothes.

“Do you trust me?” Trunks asked.

“Yes, I trust you.” Kayko said softly.

“Good, then come with me.” Trunks said as he stepped into the shower.

“Ok.” Kayko said following him in.

After they were in, Trunks shut the door and turned the water on.

At first Kayko did not like it; she spazzed out completely and nearly knocked the both of them over.

“Woman…you really had him take a girl…who is part cat into the shower? Not to mention when she was born; she was born in a world where showers didn’t exist. You do realize what you’ve done right?” Vegeta asked in disbelief as they heard Kayko’s screams.

“I didn’t think of that…I thought that having the water running on her would relax her; she’s stressed…and she smells like she hasn’t showered in forever…now I get why.” Bulma said making a face as she stuck her tongue out at Vegeta.

“Kayko! Kayko, calm down; it’s just water! You are perfectly safe!” Trunks exclaimed as he finally got a hold of her, trying to calm her down.

“Trunks…” Kayko cried into his chest as he rubbed her back while warm water hit her back.

“Kayko, it’s ok; everything is ok. Remember, you’re not all cat; you’re human too. Humans take showers to get clean or even to relax. I understand that you’re not used to this; not used to all the new technology that comes with this era, but I’ll help you. Just let the water hit your body and relax you.” Trunks said resting his chin on her head while rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Kayko let herself go somewhat limp in his arms as he rubbed her back and just started to let her body relax.

“That’s my girl…just relax; I’m here for you. I’m right here.” Trunks cooed as he got some soap and started to slowly clean her. You wouldn’t believe how brown the water and tub were by the time they were done. But Kayko was so relaxed that her ears and tail had once again disappeared. And that’s when Trunks realized something; the more she’s relaxed, the more likely she’ll look like a normal human.

“I’m sorry…” Kayko said getting dressed, looking down the entire time.

“No, it’s fine; I understand this is difficult for you. But you did it; you took a shower…and you survived.” Trunks said as he started sticking bandaids on his shoulder and a few on his chest; she had bit his shoulder pretty good and dragged her nails across his chest, scratching deep enough to leave shallow cuts.

“But I hurt you…” Kayko said softly; her ears and tail popping out again.

“No you didn’t. Think of it this way; now you’ve marked me and I belong to you and you alone. As for the scratches, they’ll heal. I love you and always will as long as you don’t intentionally hurt me, ok. I love you.” Trunks said simply causing her to smile and hug him.

They finished getting dressed and headed out.

“So…how do you feel now?” Bulma asked noticing that Kayko’s ears and tail were gone.

“We’re good. We’re about to head into town for a little bit; do either of you need anything?” Trunks asked looking at his parents.

“Well…we’re out of milk and juice…but other than that I don’t think we need anything. But make sure you grab them on your way back so they don’t spoil.” Bulma said simply with a smile.

“Ok. Dad, do you need anything?” Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

“No, I’m good; thanks.” Vegeta said as he headed to his room.

“Ok…” Trunks said looking at from his dad to his mom.

“We didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night…he’s a little cranky this morning; he’s probably going to take a nap.” Bulma said indicating they had sex all night.

“Ok then. Bye mom; see you later. Love you.” Trunks said embarrassed, dragging Kayko outside with him; he didn’t need to hear the details. He knew his parents didn’t have sex all night; that was a hint that they were going to have sex now.

“Is everything ok?” Kayko asked confused.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Let’s just get heading out.” Trunks said as they walked down the sidewalk to their day out together…


	7. Chapter 7

So Trunks and Kayko were out and about when they bumped into Krillin.

“Trunks!” Krillin called from behind the two.

“Oh, hey Krillin; what’s going on?” Trunks asked while Kayko held onto him.

“Oh you know…just shopping with the wife and our daughter. Oh hey, Kayko’s awake; when did that happen?” Krillin asked looking at Kayko.

“Yesterday.” Trunks replied and just then 18 showed up with Marron.

“Oh, the girl’s awake. How are you doing?” 18 asked looking at Kayko.

“I’m ok…” Kayko said softly realizing she was talking to her.

“She woke up yesterday…and her name is Kayko. Kayko, these are some of my friends I was talking about earlier. This is Krillin, his wife 18 and their daughter Marron.” Trunks said introducing them.

“Nice to meet you.” Kayko said bowing a little.

“It’s good to see you again. But I suppose you really wouldn’t remember me would you? I was there the day that Trunks saved you from those guys; I watched over you a little bit with another friend of ours. Anyways, what brings you two out and about?” Krillin asked looking at Trunks as Kayko clung to him.

“Just some outing; taking her shopping, showing her to some of my favorite places and then I was going to take her to meet everyone.” Trunks said looking at Krillin and 18.

“Sounds like fun.” 18 said rolling her eyes while Krillin smiled.

“Well…at least you’ve gotten us taken care of.” Krillin said as Marron started pulling at 18’s shirt.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Marron cried.

“Krillin, Marron really wants to go to the park now. Let’s go.” 18 said as she started heading out.

“Well, we’ll see you around.” Krillin said waving as he took off.

“See you later.” Trunks said waving back.

“Trunks?” Kayko asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked.

“Where are we going?” Kayko asked looking at him.

“To one of my favorite spots, before going out to eat, maybe meet some friends and then some shopping before heading home.” Trunks said simply.

“Ok. Where is it; how long will it take to get there?” Kayko asked softly.

“On foot it’ll take a god forty-five minutes. However, there is a way to get there faster.” Trunks said looking directly at Kayko.

“You mean flying…don’t you?” Kayko asked a bit fearful.

“Yes, I do. But you don’t have to worry; I won’t make you fly if you don’t want to. However, if you let me take you flying, know that I won’t let you fall or get hurt.” Trunks said simply holding onto Kayko’s shoulders.

“You won’t let me fall, you promise?” Kayko asked a bit nervous.

“If you want to try; I promise not to let you drop.” Trunks said moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

“I want to try.” Kayko said softly.

“Ok. Then you hang onto me; put your arms around my neck and hold on tight. Yep, just like that.” Trunks said as he held onto her waist tightly and with a single leap was up in the air flying away, Kayko holding on as tightly as she could.

About ten minutes later they arrived at a field of different colored flowers.

“Ok, we’re here; you can let go now. Open your eyes.” Trunks said as they landed.

“Oh wow! This place is so pretty!” Kayko exclaimed looking around with excitement.

“I thought so as well.” Trunks said holding onto her while looking at the flowers.

“Trunks…” Kayko sighed as Trunks started running his hands up and down her sides.

“You smell so beautiful…” Trunks sighed running his hands up under her skirt.

“Trunks…we can’t do this here… What if people come and see?” Kayko asked feeling his hands roaming her butt.

“Don’t worry; nobody is going to disturb us; we’re in an area where normal humans can’t get to. I love you.” Trunks said before sucking on the mark he made the other day making her moan out.

“Trunks…”

“Good girl.” Trunks said removing her frilly shirt and skirt before making her lie down in the field of flowers; he then removed his clothes before lying on top of her.

“Trunks…”

“You are so beautiful.” Trunks said removing her bra and panties while changing into Super Saiyan.

“Please Trunks, please touch me.” Kayko begged rubbing Trunks’ chest up and down.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just started pushing her breasts down and rubbing them all around while ramming his hips into hers.

“Mmmmm! Uh!” Kayko moaned out loud; she was really moaning when he started sucking and biting on her breasts and nipples.

“More!” Kayko cried out when she felt him stick a finger inside of her.

“Kayko…you’re already so wet. I could enter you already if I wanted.” Trunks teased pumping his finger in and out of her pussy even faster.

“Trunks please!” Kayko cried arching her back as she came on his fingers.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Be patient. You taste just as good today as you did yesterday.” Trunks said before going in between her legs and started sucking on her lips.

After a few minutes he started licking at her lips before shoving his tongue inside of her, tasting every inch of her.

“TRUNKS!” Kayko screamed arching her back as Trunks held down her hips.

“Mmmm…Uh! Ahhhhhh!!” Kayko cried out reaching an orgasm.

Trunks started to kiss up Kayko’s body before reaching her lips while pushing his boxers off and positioned him cock at her entrance.

“Kayko…I need you; I need you now.” Trunks said moaning into her mouth.

“Trunks please.” Kayko begged spreading her legs for him.

“Good girl.” Trunks said entering her, slowly until he was pushed in all the way to the hilt.

“Uh-huh!” Kayko moaned out as she arched into Trunks.

‘It doesn’t hurt as much as it did last night.’ Kayko thought as she laid her arms above her head while he pushed in and out of her at an even pace.

“Trunks?” Kayko asked holding onto his shoulders.

“What is it baby?” Trunks asked holding her hips.

“Can I try being on top?” Kayko asked looking directly into Trunks’s eyes.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just started pushing into her a little faster until she came arching her back even more.

After she came Trunks rolled over onto his back and helped her up onto him, positioning into her just right.

After a few minutes Kayko started to slowly roll and rock her hips around…back and forth…against his hips while holding onto his chest; she had her head tilted back as she worked him.

While she was figuring out a rhythm that she liked, Trunks was feeling her up; running his hands all over her hips, waist and breasts.

“You’re doing so good Kayko.” Trunks said running his hands over her stomach.

“Mmmm! Ahhhh!” Kayko cried out and started bouncing out and down on him when he started thumbing her clit.

“Oh Kayko!” Trunks groaned out grabbing her hips and holding her still while he thrust up into her.

“TRUNKS!” Kayko cried reaching another orgasm as she fell onto Trunks.

“Can you get on your knees?” Trunks asked as she laid there panting.

“No…sorry…” Kayko panted out.

“It’s ok; I’ll take care of you either way. Lie on your side.” Trunks commanded gently.

Kayko did as she was told and he entered her from behind, on their sides. However, that position didn’t last long.

“Trunks…please it hurts!” Kayko cried out in pain.

As soon as she cried out like that Trunks pulled out and laid her back on her back and got on top of her and pushed in her that way again.

“How does it feel now baby?” Trunks asked putting her legs up above his shoulders.

“More…please. Please!” Kayko cried out in pleasure.

“Good.” Trunks said pushing in and out even more.

After a few minutes Kayko started to feel hot and heavy as she started to arch and un-arch her back, swaying her head from side to side as Trunks continued to work her.

“Trunks…I think I’m going to cum soon…” Kayko moaned out.

“Me too baby; me too.” Trunks said putting her legs down; she then wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him a deeper access.

“Tru-TRUNKSSS!” Kayko cried out finally reaching her climax; ears and tail popping out as she did so.

“Kayko…” Trunks grunted as he came, spilling his seeds inside of her.

After a few minutes of a little more pushing so that his seeds would stay inside of her instead of spilling out Trunks pulled out of her and collapsed next to her.

“Come here, my little kitty-cat.” Trunks said pulling Kayko over to him and allowed her to lay her head on his chest.

“I love you Trunks.” Kayko said softly as she laid her arm across his chest.

“I love you too my little kitty-cat, _my_ Kayko.” Trunks said kissing her forehead while holding onto her.

“I love your ears…I wish they could stay out all the time.” Trunks said petting and playing with her ears making her purr and wrapped her tail around his waist.

“It’s not safe…” Kayko mumbled.

“I know…” Trunks sighed before standing up to find their clothes.

“Thank you.” Kayko said as she slipped her clothes back on.

“You’re welcome.” Trunks said softly kissing her lips.

It took a few minutes but her ears and tail did disappear…but not before company arrived…


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, look what we have here. Kayko…it’s so good to see you again.” A voice came from above them…it was another Icesoulter. But it was just one lone one.

With how pale Kayko got Trunks figured she probably knew him.

“Hmmm…who are you? You’re certainly not Tonks; I killed him years ago. Kayko, you don’t seem too bothered by me bringing Tonks up. Why is that I wonder?” The Icesoulter said looking at the two in front of him.

“Kayko, hold onto me; I’m going to get you out of here.” Trunks whispered to Kayko.

“Ohhh…you don’t remember Tonks do you? You’ve been marked and mated. Who would’ve thought? I thought we got rid of your mate when I killed Tonks…but I guess not. And boy, you can try to get away from me, but that’ll never happen. My name is Twizzler by the way; please try to remember it. Granted you won’t have to remember for long; you won’t live long enough!” The Icesoulter known as Twizzler exclaimed as he attacked Trunks in midair causing them to hit the ground…hard.

“What’s going on here?” Goku asked as he, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Krillin showed up.

“Nothing of your concern; I’m just here to collect what belongs to my boss.” Twizzler said looking at Kayko.

“Tru-Trunks?” Kayko asked sitting up a little, holding her head.

“Trunks?” Kayko asked again and then panicked when she seen that his side was sliced open.

“Trunks! What did you do to my son?!” Vegeta asked enraged immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Goku right behind him.

“What in the hell? I thought all the Saiyans were eradicated years ago. And a Namekian as well?” Twizzler exclaimed shocked, backing away a little.

“We could say the same about your race.” Lord Beerus and Whis said showing up out of nowhere.

“And you two are alive as well?” Twizzler asked shocked.

“Yes we are. You won’t be alive for much longer; not when we’re done with you.” Lord Beerus said evilly.

“Trunks please! Please don’t go! Please stay with me!” Kayko cried hysterically.

“I guess I’ll have to come back for the girl at a different time; you lucked out this time!” Twizzler yelled taking off.

“Oh no you don’t! Get your ass back here!” Vegeta yelled pissed off, taking off after Twizzler with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Lord Beerus right behind him; Krillin and Whis stayed back to help Kayko.

“Please Trunks, don’t die.” Kayko cried.

** With Vegeta, Goku, Lord Beerus, Gohan, Goten & Piccolo: **

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Piccolo yelled cutting Twizzler off.

Twizzler tried to go a different way but Beerus cut him off while Goku, Gohan and Goten cut him off in every other direction.

“You are going to pay dearly for attacking my son and daughter-in-law!” Vegeta yelled punching Twizzler square in the face.

“You damn Saiyans don’t know when to give up do you? But I guess that’s what I get when dealing with a bunch of stupid monkeys!” Twizzler yelled throwing energy daggers at Vegeta, who dodged all but one; but that just nicked him across the arm.

“Vegeta, are you alright?” Goku asked as soon as he noticed Vegeta was hit.

“Yeah I’m fine. But this bastard is going to regret that! Gatling Gun!” Vegeta yelled shooting Twizzler with his Gatling Gun, hitting him directly in the shoulder.

“Kamehameha!” Goku, Gohan and Goten yelled at the same time while Piccolo sent out a solar flare and Lord Beerus was going to use his tail attack, but it would’ve been pointless as Twizzler managed to get away for the time being.

“Where the hell did he go?” Vegeta asked pissed off looking around as he and Goku de-transformed.

“I’m not sure…” Goku said searching high and low.

“It looks like he got away…” Beerus said scratching his ears.

“God damnit all!” Vegeta exclaimed pissed off.

“Should we go look for him?” Goten asked simply.

“No…we should head back and make sure Trunks and Kayko are ok. I’m sure we’ll run into him again…along with others; I’m sure he’s not alone. We need to get stronger.” Piccolo said folding his arms in front of him.

“Good point.” Gohan said floating next to his dad and brother.

“Yes, I agree; let’s head back then.” Vegeta said as he started to head back ahead of them.

** With Trunks, Kayko, Krillin & Whis: **

“Oh please Trunks; please don’t die. I’ll do anything. Please, I’ll give you my life instead.” Kayko cried, tears running down her face.

“Don-don’t…be stu-stupid…” Trunks stuttered out in pain, dying.

“Trunks…” Kayko cried softly as he closed his eyes, near death.

“Please. Please crystal…I know I don’t have much powers left, and neither do you…but please; please save him. Please give him what’s left of my powers and yours. I’ll pay whatever the price is; please just save him.” Kayko said softly, holding her crystal in her hands tightly.

“You would give your life for him?” A mysterious voice asked stunned.

“Yes; yes I would. So many have died for me already; let me die for someone I love for once.” Kayko cried.

“I will save him; I will make it so he lives. But I’m not going to take your life for it. Instead I’m going to take all of your memories of before; you will not remember anything to do with your race or who you are. The only think you will know is that you’re part cat and that you belong to this boy. Also, you will lose any will you had. What that means is that you will do what the boys says when he says. Do you understand?” The voice asked seriously.

“Yes, I understand; I’ll do anything. Please just save him.” Kayko pleaded.

“Then it shall be done.” The voice said before a bright blue light appeared around Kayko and Trunks.

“What’s going on here?” Vegeta and Beerus asked right away as they landed next to Krillin and Whis.

“I’m not sure…” Krillin said shielding his eyes along with Whis.

After a few minutes the light disappeared and Kayko fell unconscious on top of Trunks who was also unconscious; alive, but out cold.

“What happened? Speak up cueball!” Vegeta demanded, demanding an answer.

“I told you, I don’t know. The only thing I know was that Kayko was pleading for Trunks not to die and then a light surrounded them.” Krillin explained, defending himself.

“She asked her crystal to save him. And the crystal complied under some conditions.” Whis explained.

“How do you know that?” Krillin asked shocked.

“Because I could hear the crystal speaking to her. before you ask; only certain beings are able to hear the crystal. Kayko, Beerus and I are some of the only ones to be able to. The crystal saved Trunks and gave him both its and Kayko’s powers. In return Kayko will forget everything about life before the last sixteen years. The only things she will know are that she’s part cat and that she belongs to Trunks. That being said she also gave up her will or freedom and must do anything and everything Trunks says.” Whis explained.

“What about us?” Beerus asked looking at Whis.

“She won’t remember us either.” Whis explained to a depressed looking Beerus.

“He means everything to her; she was willing to give her life up for him.” Whis explained.

“Yeah, yeah; fine. Come Whis; I would like to go home.” Beerus said waiting for Whis.

“Yes of course sir. Take care of the girl.” Whis said before he and Beerus disappeared.

“I guess we should get these two home…” Goku said simply looking at Trunks and Kayko.

“Yeah, yeah…” Vegeta sighed throwing Kayko over one shoulder and Trunks over the other before taking off.

** 15 Minutes Later: **

“Hmmm?” Bulma was sitting at the table with Chi-Chi, Videl and 18 while the kids played when she heard someone banging at the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming; hold your horses!” Bulma yelled making her way to her front door.

When she opened the door she got the shock of her life.

“What the hell happened to them? Trunks! Kayko!” Bulma screamed in shock as Chi-Chi, Videl and 18 came running in.

“They were attacked by one of those Icesoulters. Trunks nearly died, but the girl saved him. I’ll explain it all later; just help me get them to their room.” Vegeta exclaimed annoyed as he carried his son and daughter-in-law through the house as Goku and the others walked in.

“Right.” Bulma said as she led the way to Trunks’s room and opened the door.

Vegeta went in and just dropped the two on the bed while Bulma being the doting mother she is tucked them in nice and tight before kissing both of them on the forehead…


	9. Chapter 9

“What happened?” Kayko asked walking out to the kitchen where everyone was; she had just woken up.

After the incident with Twizzler, the last Icesoulter, Trunks and Kayko were out cold for days; Trunks was out for four days while Kayko was out for five days.

“We were attacked by an Icesoulter. He nearly killed me, but you saved me.” Trunks said simply.

“I don’t remember any of that…” Kayko said softly as she sat down next to Trunks.

“That’s ok; it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re both safe.” Bulma said with a smile; she also wanted to avoid confrontation.

“I guess so…” Kayko sighed.

“Are you hungry?” Trunks asked looking at her sweetly.

“A little; are there pancakes or waffles?” Kayko asked softly.

“Not at the moment. But if you give me half an hour or so I can make you them; I’ll make both so that you have a choice. Would you like sausage to go along with them? And what would you like to drink?” Bulma asked as she got up.

“Yes please. Orange juice? Can I have some eggs and toast as well?” Kayko asked looking at Bulma.

“Of course.” Bulma said happily.

** Flashback: Yesterday: **

It was late afternoon when Trunks finally woke up.

“Mmmm…” Trunks moaned in pain as he sat up, holding his side.

“What on earth happened?” Trunks asked himself.

After a few minutes it clicked and he remembered what happened…but he thought it was just yesterday.

“Kayko! Where’s Kayko?” Trunks asked looking around panicked, but calmed down when he found her asleep next to him.

“Thank Kami…” Trunks breathed as he began rubbing her forehead.

Fifteen minutes later he got up and headed out to the living room where his parents and Bulla were.

“Mom, dad?” Trunks asked coming up behind them.

“Oh my…Trunks! Are you ok; how are you feeling?!” Bulma asked immediately jumping up, running to and hugging him tightly.

“I’m ok…a little sore to be honest.” Trunks replied honestly.

“Well I’m not too surprised; you side was sliced open…her crystal saved you.” Vegeta huffed crossing his arms.

“Vegeta! Get it right; she saved him using her crystal.” Bulma corrected happily.

“What happened?” Trunks asked again.

“Well…I’m going to my room.” Bulla sighed; she already heard what had happened.

“From what I understand you were trying to save Kayko and get her away from there and the Icesoulter (whose name is Twizzler) attacked you, slicing your side in the process. Afterwards she begged her crystal for you to survive; and it granted her wish. However, the price of that wish was high.” Vegeta explained simply.

“And what was that?” Trunks asked suspicious.

“She won’t remember anything about who she is; she’ll only know that she’s part cat and that she belongs o you. Also, with that be said she has to obey your every command; she no longer has any freewill.” Vegeta said simply.

“I’m not going to take away her freewill; I’m not going to tell her what to do or what not to do.” Trunks said annoyed.

“Come on son; you have the great opportunity of a lifetime! I would love to control my woman.” Vegeta said simply, but quickly realized his mistake when Bulma started glaring at him.

“VEGETA!” Bulma growled before she ran after, beating him the best that she could.

** End Flashback: **

While Trunks was thinking Bulma finished making breakfast for everyone.

“Thank you Mrs. Bulma.” Kayko said softly.

“You’re welcome dear; and please, call me mom.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok.” Kayko said softly as everyone started eating…


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few hours after everyone was done eating breakfast when Trunks all of the sudden stood up.

“Trunks, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked worried.

“I’m a little sore so I’m going to take a nice relaxing bath.” Trunks said standing up causing Kayko to turn around and look at him.

“Can I come with?” Kayko asked softly.

“Sure; I’d love that.” Trunks said holding out his hand to take hers.

Kayko willingly took his hand and followed him to the bathroom.

Once in there she started to become scared of the bathtub when Trunks started to run the water again.

“What’s wrong? Kayko, its ok, remember? You’re part human as well and I’m not going to hurt you; nor am I going to let anything ever happen to you.” Trunks said simply as he held her close to him.

“O-ok.” Kayko said softly as she stood there in his embrace.

“Now…let’s get ready.” Trunks said reluctantly pulling away from Kayko to remove his clothing causing her to blush.

“Something wrong?” Trunks asked looking at her once he was in nothing but his boxers.

“N-no… I guess I’m just not used to seeing you naked except for when we…” Kayko said blushing furiously, causing her ears and tail to pop out.

“Hahaha. You’re so damn cute when you get like this. I just love your ears and tail; I wish you’d just let them stay out like this.” Trunks said as he pulled her into another hug; this time stroking her ears causing her to purr.

“I love you Trunks.” Kayko said returning his hug.

“I love you too, my sweet little kitty.” Trunks said kissing her head before removing her clothes for her.

“Are you ready to get in?” Trunks asked once they were both naked.

“I-I ummm…ye-yes.” Kayko said nervously as she watched Trunks get in and sit down.

“Don’t worry. You trust me right?” Trunk asked holding his hand out for her.

“Yes.” Kayko answered as she slowly walked over to the tub.

“Now just put one leg in at a time. Good; now just slowly and carefully lower your body to sit down between my legs. Yep, just like that. There you go; nice and easy.” Trunks said coaching her as she managed to sit down.

For the first few seconds she felt uncomfortable until her tail vanished and she could sit comfortably.

Once she was completely comfortable she leaned against Trunks and just started to relax.

“See; this isn’t so bad now is it?” Trunks asked holding onto her with one arm while he played with her ears with his other hand.

Kayko just sighed in response as she laid there with her eyes closed causing him to chuckle a little as bubbles surrounded the two.

** With Vegeta & Bulma: **

“So, how do you think it’s going in there?” Bulma asked looking toward the bathroom door.

“Well, I don’t hear screams this time; so it can’t be going terrible in there.” Vegeta scoffed a little as he seen Goku and his family arrive at the front door.

“Come in!” Bulma called from the couch.

“Hi, how is everything going?” Chi-Chi asked right away.

“Yeah; how are Trunks and Kayko?” Goku asked as Videl sat down with Gohan and Pan while Goten walked around.

“They’re good; they’re both awake.” Bulma said with a smile.

“That’s great!” Chi-Chi and Videl exclaimed happily.

“So where are they?” Goten asked looking around.

“They’re taking a bath right now.” Vegeta said simply, slightly annoyed that people were in his house; he just wanted to spend time with his family for awhile.

“Oh…I wanted to tell him I got a girlfriend.” Goten sighed in frustration.

“Oh really? What’s her name? What’s she like?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“Her name is Mika and she’s fantastic!” Goten exclaimed with a smile.

“She’s stealing my boy away and distracting from his school work…” Chi-Chi muttered under her breath.

“Mom…” Goten moaned in annoyance.

“Moving on… How does Kayko take to taking a bath? Doesn’t she freak out because of her cat genes?” Videl asked confused.

“A few days ago; the day they were attacked…she took a shower and it sounded like someone was killing her. I think that may have been her first shower or anything along those lines. Today she seems like she’s doing better; she asked to join him this time. I heard a little crying from her a little bit ago, but that was it. It’s been quite since then.” Bulma said simply with a smile.

“She seems content; I heard her sigh a little awhile ago.” Vegeta said gruffly calming Bulma’s nerves.

“So…he must be getting lucky in there then.” Goten said with a smile.

“GOTEN!” Chi-Chi exclaimed embarrassed that her son would say something like that.

“What?” Goten asked confused.

“Don’t what me! You don’t say something like that! I’m so sorry Bulma, Vegeta. Goku, deal with you son!” Chi-Chi exclaimed glaring daggers at both Goten and Goku.

“Oh it’s fine really.” Bulma said trying to reassure them.

“She’s right. And so is Goten; they’re probably doing it right as we speak.” Vegeta said plainly.

“VEGETA! What the hell?” Bulma asked annoyed.

“It’s the truth. I’m sure her heat cycle is coming to an end. With that being said he’s probably trying to get as much action as he possibly can so that he can impregnate the girl.” Vegeta explained annoyed.

“Trunks wouldn’t do that to her; he’s not that kind of guy. I know I sure as hell didn’t raise him that way.” Bulma said simply.

“And like I said before he doesn’t have a choice. Well he does, but he can’t control his hormones. And because of her cat DNA she’ll end up pregnant sooner or later.” Vegeta said simply shocking Bulma; she didn’t know whether to be happy or angry at the news she just recieved.

“Well…congratulations.” Chi-Chi said with a smile…unsure whether or not Bulma was happy.

“Thank you…” Bulma said stunned.

** Back With Trunks & Kayko: **

Trunks was running his hands up and Kayko’s sides while kissing her shoulder where he marked her.

His plan wasn’t to have sex; it was to just sit and relax in the tub. But “Little Trunks” had different plans as it started to stiffen up against her lower back.

“Trunks…you’re hard.” Kayko sighed as she wiggled against him a little.

“Yeah…what are you going to do about it?” Trunks challenged as he started fondling her breasts.

“Trunks…” Kayko moaned.

“Shhhh…you have stay quiet today. Goku and his family are over; I hear them…” Trunks growled in annoyance as he started pinching her nipples as she leaned her head back so they could kiss.

After a few seconds Trunks let his hand travel down south so that he could stick his finger inside of her causing her o moan into his mouth.

After a few minutes of that, after making her cum twice; Kayko slowly turned around, placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up against him.

“Trunks please…” Kayko begged. Trunks loved it when she begged; it turned him on like crazy.

“Are you ready? Do you want me in you?” Trunks asked holding her up just above him so that his cock just barely rubbed her entrance.

“Yes. Yes I want you in me. Please; please Trunks.” Kayko pleaded with him as she struggled to push herself down onto him.

“Do you want me badly?” Trunks asked as he continued tease her.

“Yessss.” Kayko hissed; she was beyond annoyed now. She had actually managed to free herself from his grip and pushed herself down onto him. And once he was inside of her they both let out a pleasured moan.

Once she was seated comfortably for the both of them she started to slowly rock her hips as he kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth to keep their moans suppressed.

While she rocked her hips around on him he lightly held onto her waist while he began to gently push up into her.

Somewhere during all of this Trunks had grabbed a hold of her ass and started pulling her closer to him; this also caused her to start screaming into his mouth.

** Ten-Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Tru-Trunks…I-I-I’m go-going to cum…” Kayko moaned and panted between kisses.

“Yeah, me too; me too baby. Just hold onto me and enjoy.” Trunks said kissing her a little more forcefully to get her to cum first.

A few seconds later she came screaming into his mouth; he did a good job at keeping her screams muffled from most. He was sure his father was still able to hear; no matter how quiet he was able to keep her.

Not a minute after she came, Trunks came deep within her; holding her still as he did so.

When he came they both bit into each other’s shoulders. He only bit her shoulder because she had bit his after they stopped kissing because she couldn’t breathe. This was when realized just how sharp her fangs actually were.

Actually if we’re being completely honest, Trunks had no clue that she had cat fangs as well; he only knew of her ears and tail.

After a few minutes…after they both calmed down Trunks pulled Kayko off of him and she went limp against him and just lightly panted.

“Say Kayko?” Trunks asked as he rubbed her back while looking at the ceiling.

“Yes?” Kayko asked softly.

“Do you always have fangs?” Trunks asked looking down her while she looked up at him and then she noticed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry…they only come out when I get excited or feel like I’m in danger…” Kayko said softly as she softly kissed his shoulder.

“Oh no, it’s fine; it didn’t really hurt or anything. I just didn’t know you had fangs. So…you were excited when you bit me correct?” Trunks asked holding onto her.

“Very.” Kayko replied softly as she looked back at him.

“Good.” Trunks said before leaning down to kiss her.

After about five more minutes they got out of the tub and got dressed before heading out to where everyone was.

“Well it’s about time you two got out of there.” Goten said with a smile causing Kayko to blush.

“Yeah…so what brings you here?” Trunks asked looking at Goten.

“Oh right! You’re not the only one with a woman. I now have a girlfriend!” Goten exclaimed happily.

“I don’t have a woman; I have a mate. The most perfect mate.” Trunks said holding onto Kayko who only started blushing more as her ears popped out again.

“Why doesn’t she just keep her ears and tail out; it’s really awesome!” Goten said getting right up in Kayko’s face.

“Ummm…” Kayko started to get nervous; she didn’t like it when people she didn’t really know got right up in her face.

“Goten; get out of her face like that! You’re making the poor thing nervous.” Chi-Chi said glaring at her younger son.

“Ok Kayko, these are some of our friends that you haven’t met yet. This is Goku, his wife Chi-Chi and their children Gohan and Goten; Chihiro must not be here. This is Gohan’s wife Videl and their daughter Pan. Everyone, officially this is Kayko.” Trunks said introducing everyone.

“Hi; it’s very nice to meet Trunks’s friends.” Kayko said softly.

“It’s very nice to officially meet you as well.” Chi-Chi and Videl said with smiles.

“Yes, I’m so glad Trunks finally found his perfect mate.” Gohan said with a smile.

“We’re so glad to have a new friend!” Goku exclaimed happily as he took her hands in his and started shaking them.

“I was actually very jealous at first; my best friend has such a hot and sexy girlfriend. But now I’m not so jealous anymore because I now have a hot girlfriend as well.” Goten exclaimed happily, completely full of himself.

“Thank you…” Kayko said softly.

“Well anyways…mom, could you do me a favor and keep Kayko entertained for a few hours?” Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

“Sure. What’s going on?” Bulma asked confused.

“Nothing; I just have a few things I need to do and I don’t want her to get hurt again. And it seems that with her ears being out like they are; those Icesoulters seem to find her easier.” Trunks said looking at his mother.

“Yeah of course; I have no problem spending time with her.” Bulma said happily as she went over to her and hugged her.

“Thanks. Kayko, I’ll be back after a little bit. Please, stay inside and be safe. If you want to go outside make sure you’re being safe.” Trunks said holding onto Kayko’s shoulders.

“Ok.” Kayko said softly.

“I’ll be back, I promise.” Trunks said as kissed her once and then headed out, Gohan and Goten following him.

“So Kayko, what would you like to do?” Bulma asked smiling as Kayko watched Trunks leave; she felt so lost…


	11. Chapter 11

So Trunks left Kayko and his family to go out and about…along with Goten who was just blabbing on and on about his new girlfriend.

“Did you feel like your breath was taken away?” Trunks asked somewhat annoyed as they looked around town.

“No, I didn’t. Why do you ask?” Goten asked curiously.

“She’s not your proper mate then…your proper mate is someone who takes your breath away every time you see them until the girl is marked. Date this girl for awhile, fine, but beware to break her heart when you find your proper mate. In a sense you don’t have a choice on who you’re with. You just grow to love your mate; I know I did. It’s something you just feel right when you meet her…or him depending on your gender. I know I found my mate and I just love her like no other.” Trunks explained as they walked down the street.

“Oh I see…oh well until then I have a hot babe to date for now.” Goten said with a smile; he was happy that he was with someone who loved him back.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“So what are you looking for anyways?” Goten finally asked the question that’s been on his mind since Trunks left the house.

“I’m looking for a ring.” Trunks said simply as they entered a jewelry shop.

“A ring? Like a proposal ring?” Goten asked kind of shocked.

“Yeah.” Trunks said simply as he walked around.

“Didn’t you just meet her only like a week or two ago?” Goten asked very shocked.

“Yes, but she’s my mate; she’s the one I’m meant to be with.” Trunks said staring to get annoyed, which Goten saw.

“Ok, ok…I’m sorry. But I do have one more question.” Goten said right away.

“What?” Trunks asked.

“Do you think she even knows or understands a traditional human proposal or even what marriage is in the first place?” Goten asked seriously all of the sudden.

“Probably not; but that’s not going to stop me from asking her.” Trunks said walking up to a counter.

“How may I help you today?” A kind looking elderly woman asked with a smile.

“Yes, I’m looking ring and a chain to put it on for a very special girl.” Trunks said politely.

“Why do you need a chain?” Goten asked confused.

“Because she doesn’t wear rings; they turn her fingers green. But she does wear necklaces.” Trunks said looking at Goten.

“So why get her a ring in the first place then? Why not just get her a necklace?” Goten asked looking at Trunks.

“Because…never mind. You’ll understand when you find the right girl. So please…you know you’re my best friend, but please just let me get this.” Trunks sighed a little bit frustrated.

“Really, I’m your best friend?” Goten asked shocked.

“Of course you are; we’ve been friends since we were little kids. Can we discuss this later?” Trunks asked looking at Goten for a minute before Goten smiled, nodded and went to wait outside.

“Kami…” Trunks sighed.

“Jealous best friend?” The lady asked as she couldn’t help but ask.

“No, not really; I think he’s just lonely. We’ve both had girlfriends in the past where we would hang out with them more than each other; but we always made time for each other as well. And one way or another we’ll keep that tradition up.” Trunks explained in as little detail as he possibly could.

“That’s so sweet. This girl must be a very lucky young lady. So, what are we looking for? Do you have a budget?” The lady asked looking at Trunks.

“She is; but I’m the one who is really lucky. And no, I don’t have a budget. But in saying that I don’t think she’s really into anything too expensive or fancy. Oh and nothing gold; that seems to irritate her more than anything.” Trunks said looking at the lady.

“Do either of you have a color or design preference?” The lady asked.

“She likes light blues and roses…but I don’t think diamonds come in rose shapes.” Trunks said rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, you’d be surprised. Just hold on.” The lady said turning around to look in the cases in the back.

She came back about five minutes later with some rings.

“No since she doesn’t really wear rings size isn’t a problem?” The lady asked kindly.

“No; as long as it fits on a chain, we’re all good.” Trunks replied.

“Ok then. I have a few different choices in rings with diamonds in the shape of roses; but none of them are in blue. The only choices we have for these are ruby, emerald or pink quartz.” The lady explained showing Trunks the rings.

In the end Trunks chose a medium sized ruby diamond ring with a silver band.

“Now for chains for it to go on; I do have a simple silver chain with little sapphire teardrop jewels embedded in it…if you still want something with blue in it.” The lady said holding up a few different chains of different sizes.

“That one would be great.” Trunks said pointing to a medium sized chain.

The lady attached the ring to the chain, put it in a special box and rang Trunks up.

“Thank you.” Trunks said with a smile as he thanked the lady.

“No, thank you; I hope she enjoys it.” The lady said with a smile as Trunks left the store; Goten was waiting right outside the door.

“So did you find what you needed?” Goten asked looking at Trunks.

“Yep; I sure did.” Trunks said looking at Goten with a smile.

“So…she means the world to you huh?” Goten asked as they started making their way back to Trunks’s home.

“Yeah, she does. But you’re still my best friend and we’ll make time for each other.” Trunks said simply.

“Right!” Goten exclaimed happily.

** Ten Minutes of Mindless Chatter Later: **

“Oh, so do you think you two were destined to be together because of who you used to be? You are the reincarnation of her first love after all.” Goten said looking at Trunks.

“I had thought about that. But it doesn’t matter to me; she’s mine now and I’m not going to ever let her go. Not to mention they never connected like she and I did. You know as well as I do that things happen for a reason.” Trunks explained.

“That’s true. Oh hey Mika!” Goten called when they saw a girl with long dark purple hair and dark blue eyes.

“Oh hey Goten; who’s your friend?” The girl known as Mika asked ogling Trunks.

“This is my best friend Trunks. Trunks, this is my girlfriend Mika.” Goten said introducing them.

“Oh, so you’re Trunks; I’ve heard a lot about you.” Mika said with a smile.

“Likewise…in just the last ten minutes.” Trunks said simply; there was something about her he didn’t like.

“Well, I have to go for now; family emergency. It’s so good to see you again; and it’s so nice to meet you.” Mika said quickly kissing Goten on the cheek before heading out.

“Isn’t she great?” Goten asked all lovey-dovey like.

“I guess…but I have Kayko. I think I’m just going to head home; something doesn’t feel right” Trunks said as he teleported home; Goten right behind him.

“Damnit…I didn’t know they could do that…” A voice said from behind a building…


End file.
